LADRONA
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: El pasado es revelado. reena se verá obligada a aceptar su destino mientras los enemigos se preparan para su cumbre final. Alguien amenaza a la ladrona mientras un tercerlo los vigila.
1. ¡Perdon! Aclaración

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.  
  
Debido a la amplia respuesta [inserte qeí sarcasmo] y tomando comentarios de varias gentes, me vi obligado a realizar estas declaraciones.  
  
El crossorver siguiente será de Slayers (o Los Justicieros o como los quieran llamar.) Gundam Wing AC (creo que no tiene otro nombre) y Rurouni Kenshin (El vagabundo Kenshin ó Samurai X)  
  
Por lo tanto, es necesario que al menos se tenga un poco de conocimiento de los tres.  
  
Pero como sé que no todos coincidimos en gustos o preferencias (aunque las tres sean ánimes tremendamente buenos) aquí van algunas sugerencias.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
Para Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Sería bueno que analizaran la pagina de Kyoto No Koban () porque, aunque se centra solo en Zeros (obvio) tiene una gran cantidad de fics, y para alguien como yo, que no vi la serie completa (maximo 4 capitulos completos) esa pagina me sirvió de mucho para aprender hacerca de Slayers.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
Para Gundam Wing.  
  
Acabo de descubrir esta: (Gundam Wing in spanish)  
  
Sus referencias de Mobile suit y personajes es buena, así como resumenes de la histora, lo cual servirá mucho para entender como piensan los personajes.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
Espero que esto sirva para que entiendan la historia y no le huyan solo por que no conocen todas las series.  
  
Cosa interesante cuando se terminen de unir todas ella como por el capitulo 6.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
"Firmes y Dignos"  
  
Atte. ALPHA-JACK  
  
P.D.: Viva la familia! 


	2. El robo de una vida

N.A. Slayers y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen ni los quiero. Solo los uso, adapto y corrompo para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela con la de ASESINO de Rurouni Kenshin, y próximamente con SOLDADO de Gundam Wing; En un futuro no muy lejano, las juntaré en un Crossorver.  
  
El corredor era oscuro y bastante lúgubre. La falta de vigilancia y el ambiente solitario que lo cubría daba a entender obvio. Zona Restringida.  
  
Por fuera podía parecer un edificio de oficinas común y corriente. Incluso varios abogados importantes, algunos fiscales y uno que otro senador laboraban en esa área. Pero como todas las cosas en el mundo, no todo era lo que parecía.  
  
Los sótanos, tan celosamente ocultos, contenían uno de los mayores secretos de la cuidad, y del continente. La sociedad Mazoku.  
  
Ladrona  
  
Capitulo 1 El robo de una vida.  
  
A las 2:45 de la madrugada, unos ruidos leves violaron el respetuoso silencio de los pasillos, a pesar de que ni un alma los recorría. Una rejilla del aire acondicionado del pasillo fue retirada con sumo cuidado y una pequeña cabeza, cubierta por una gorra, se asomó para vigilar. Satisfecha de que el ambiente estuviera seguro, la cabeza se volvió a meter y en su lugar, descendió una pequeña bolsa, colgada de una delgada cuerda y con cuidado, fue depositada en el suelo. La mitad del cuerpo al que pertenecía la cabeza salió del ducto y con un gira, sacó las piernas. Por un breve momento, el cuerpecito quedó colgando de delgados brazos. Posteriormente descendía al suelo sin provocar un ruido.  
  
A pesar de la poca luz, que no permitía identificar al intruso, la sombra era de una chica muy delgada, pequeña, no mas de 1.60 m de estatura. Su cabello, oculto parcialmente por la gorra, iba atado en una cola de caballo larga y apretada. Sus movimientos, gráciles, veloces y silenciosos como los de un gato, presumían de un largo entrenamiento en incursiones furtivas. Su respiración no se alteraba, y fue contenida cuando se quedó quieta, ocultándose aún mas en las sombras. " guardias fuertemente armados vigilaban la puerta donde se supone que debería entrar.  
  
Metió la delicada mano enguantada a la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y sacó de un bolsillo interior 2 ampolletas con agujas finas. Las colocó entre sus dedos y entrecerró los ojos para apuntar. Analizó a los guardias.  
  
Grandes, fornidos, armados hasta los dientes con armas automáticas. Ropas abultadas de las que se deducían chalecos antibalas. Cuchillos gigantescos de comandos y rostros que ni una madre podría amar. Estaba decidido, las agujas no entrarían ni de broma por los chalecos, pero el cuello y las manos estaban relativamente desprotegidas.  
  
Concéntrate.  
  
El primer guardia sintió un agudo piquete en su cuello, y al llevarse la mano para investigar, encontró una jeringuilla del tamaño de un pequeño lápiz gastado. Cayó al suelo sin ceremonias, totalmente inconsciente. Su compañero alistó el arma, listo para ataca cuando sintió un piquete en su mano. Encontró el mismo tipo de aguja que tenía el guardia inconsciente en el cuello. De repente sintió su cuerpo muy pesado. Cayó de rodillas y trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero sus ojos se negaba a responder. La vista se le fue nublando y lo último que sus ojos registraron fueron un par de pequeñas botas y unos apretados pantalones negros colocarse frente a él.  
  
El cuarto era bastante amplio, lleno de consolas multimedia, pantallas grandes y unidades Cray. Amplia puerta que daba acceso al lugar se abrió lentamente. La figura de la pequeña chica arrastraba a los guardias inconscientes con mucha facilidad. Como si de fardos viejos se tratase, los arrojó despectivamente a los lados y cerró la puerta presionando un botón en la pared.  
  
Encendió una de las pantallas más grandes y se sentó en el cómodo sofá frente a ella. Sus dedos ágiles volaban por el complicado teclado, ejecutando comandos y ordenando instrucciones para cancelar los programas de seguridad y sistemas autodestructivos que mantenían la información mas guardada y protegida que la fórmula de la Coca Cola.  
  
El tenue resplandor de la pantalla iluminaba parcialmente el rostro de la joven. Cara juvenil y fresca, 16 o 17 años a lo mucho. Ojos grandes y de un raro color rubí. El cabello era de un rojo intenso como la sangre (teñido o natural, no se sabe.) Se veía esbelta (demasiado para su gusto) pero de músculos fuertes y delgados.  
  
Con una sonrisa y mirada avara encontró su objetivo. Del bolso sacó un disco Magneto-óptico y lo introdujo a su respectiva unidad. A su comando, una pequeña ventana informaba en tiempo real del avance. El avance era proporcional a la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la chica. Por lo que al alcanzar el 100 % gritó.  
  
- ¡¡¡SI!!! - Inmediatamente se tapo la boca con las manos y se regañó mentalmente.  
  
No importaba que tanto le pagarían por la información, de nada le serviría todo su trabajo si la atrapaban por una estupidez como la que acababa de cometer. Debía mantener la guardia muy en alto.  
  
Retiró el disco del Driver y cerró el sistema. Si la seguridad era como le habían explicado, solo pasarían 10 minutos, antes de que el desvío de datos que introdujo a los sistemas desaparecieran. Si eso pasaba y ella se encontraba en el edificio. Adiós a su paga. Hola a la cárcel.  
  
O algo peor.  
  
Guardando el disco en su respectivo lugar en el bolso, se dispuso a salir. Pero la puerta se abrió.  
  
Una mujer madura, alta y vestida de bata blanca entro a la habitación cargando un vaso de café. Ambas mujeres se encontraron viéndose una a la otra mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de la mayor. Ella no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a los guardias inconscientes, dándole oportunidad a la chica de sacar una pequeña arma con silenciador. Un siseo cortó el aire en lo que la científica era sacada de combate.  
  
- ¡Maldición! - Murmuró la ladrona.  
  
No quería llegar tan lejos. Las balas huecas y el somnífero que usó en ese momento no eran tan comunes. Por lo que, con un poco de empeño, una organización tan grande como los Mazoku podría rastrearlos, tanto en el mercado legan, como en el negro.  
  
Instada por el hecho de que no podía perder más tiempo, tomó a la mujer y la arrojó a una posición comprometedoramente cerca del guardia 1. Salió y cerró la puerta.  
  
Corriendo en silencio por el corredor inicial, buscó la rejilla por donde entró, encontrándola aún abierta. Mentalmente se regañó por ese error. Una rejilla abierta es muy sospechosa. Con una excelente puntería, aventó el bolso justo al centro del ducto u saltó para aferrarse a los bordes de este con las manos. Con un movimiento gimnástico dobló su cuerpo, pegando las rodillas a su cara y, con el movimiento del salto, introdujo las piernas en el ducto en un solo movimiento. El resto del cuerpo le siguió.  
  
10 Segundos después y el ducto fue cerrado.  
  
7 min., más tarde, y Elvis salía del edificio.  
  
4:00 A.M. el relevo de los guardias del cuarto de la MainFrame llegaba para encontrar el puesto vacío.  
  
4:05 A.M. el jefe de seguridad informaba a sus superiores que la defensa perimetral de la base había sido violada. 2 guardias y una técnica en sistemas que trabajaba horas extras se encontraron en un sueño casi catatonico.  
  
En la mañana intensas investigaciones fueron ordenadas como prioridad máxima en una reunión urgente con el líder de la organización.  
  
Nunca se habría investigado tan concienzudamente, si el archivo copiado de la computadora principal no llevara el nombre de: GORN NOVA PROYECT.  
  
Posiblemente era la única persona que podía dormirse en la clase de historia. Esto no quería decir que era interesantísima. Sino que el profesor, joven y apuesto, mantenía a las chicas atentas a cada palabra de su boca, con estrellas, corazones y flores en los ojos. Y a los chicos, con rayos y nubes de humo alrededor de ellos, debido a los celos. Y no era para menos. Rondando en unos 24 años, alto y atlético. Posiblemente el único profesor en Chicago con el teñido de verde Turquesa y ojos color miel. El Profesor Valtiera daba sus impresiones de la guerra civil. La chica sentada al final del salón, vestida con un incomparable estilo Dark (blusa, sweater y pantalones negros) mantenía su cara oculta entre sus brazos y su cabello rojo sangre llamando la atención del profesor. Normalmente no existía problema alguno en que se quedara dormida, Val estaba acostumbrado a eso. Lo que jamás pudo permitir era que ¡roncara en su clase! ¡PAFF! Un borrador provocó un chichón en su cabeza e inmediatamente la chica se ponía de pié. Sobándose con la mano izquierda y formando un puño con la derecha. - ¡Que quiere! - le gritó al profesor con ojos asesinos y dientes afilados. Se calmó al ver que estaba haciendo el ridículo, y no le ayudaba en nada la actitud calmada del profesor.  
  
5 minutos después vagaba por los solitarios pasillos de la preparatoria. Brazos cruzados y buscando con la mirada a cualquier vigilante que la regañara por no estar en clases. Aunque, particularmente eso era mejor que seguir soportando las burlas continuas de los compañeros. Maldito sea Valtiera, Malditos sean sus contratistas, Malditos sean los Mazoku, malditos, malditos, malditos.  
  
Aunque, ¿podía culparlos? Val siempre fue muy tolerante con ella. Demasiado quizás. Pero, ya basta de pensar en esas tonterías. Revisó la hora en su reloj. 20 minutos más y el descanso empezaría y con el, comida, sabrosa comida que le levantaría el ánimo. Sin embargo tenía que entretener o mitigar el hambre con algo. 11:40 A.M. ¿Qué cosa podía hacer para distraerse? Colocando una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió al patio trasero de la escuela.  
  
Unos dedos sacaron una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de la camisa negra. Con un movimiento practicado, sacó uno de ellos y se lo llevó a la boca de un rostro moreno. Un fósforo más, y el joven empezaba a fumar tranquilamente el 5 tabaco del día.  
  
Parecía sacado de una película de Quentin Tarantino, Pantalones poco ajustados negros sujetos por un cinturón de piel con hebilla plateada. Zapatos de marca y camisa de manga larga abierta. Destacando entre el oscuro color, una camiseta deportiva ajustada a un cuerpo bien trabajado. Ojos cafés detrás de gafas oscuras y cabello teñido de gris metálico, siguiendo una extraña moda de un país desconocido para la humanidad.  
  
Zelgadis Greywords se saltaba la segunda clase del día.  
  
Si le preocupaba faltar, las calificaciones o alguna acusación de parte de los profesores, no lo demostraba. Para él siempre hubo un trato especial. No por nada, detrás de ese pandillero atuendo se escondía la inteligencia más aguda de la escuela. El talento más grande para la ciencia (en especial la química) que lo hacía ganador de varios concursos estatales, y un instinto asesino si se trataba de jugar Foot Ball. Solo por eso, gozaba de privilegios.  
  
Estaba echado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en el patio trasero de la prepa, cerca de las canchas de Basquet. Fumando, tranquilamente sin siquiera molestarse en dirigir una mirada al entrenamiento de las porristas favoritas de la escuela. La única actividad diferente que hacía en la última hora fue cuando detectó un leve caminar a sus espaldas. De forma automática sacó de nuevo la cajetilla y sacó parcialmente un cigarrillo, solo para que un par de delicados y pálidos dedos lo tomaran. Escuchó como un accionaban un encendedor y una exhalación provocó una segunda nube de humo gris. La pequeña y delicada chica se sentaba a su lado, gozando de la fresca sombra.  
  
- Déjame adivinar, te sacaron de nuevo.  
  
Reena asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras inhalaba una nueva carga de monóxido de carbono aderezado con nicotina.  
  
- El desgraciado de Val me sacó. - Habló soltando el humo de sus pulmones.  
  
- Supongo que no lo habría hecho si no estuvieras roncando. - No necesitó ver que ella se sonrojaba de vergüenza. La conocía demasiado bien. - De hecho, te oías hasta acá.  
  
- Tengo suficiente con las burlas de todos, ¿Te unirás a ellos? - exclamó enojada. No estaba de humor para mas burlas.  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo. Pero dime, ¿completaste el trabajo?  
  
- Si no fuera por eso, crees que tendía sueño. Pasé toda la noche borrando mi rastro en el edificio. Por cierto, las balas si funcionan. Gracias.  
  
- Espero que haya sido un caso de vida o muerte. Si no es así, te mataré. - Su voz era peligrosamente seria.  
  
- No te preocupes. Para cuando nos encuentren, ya estaremos muertos.  
  
Por un momento Zel estudió la importancia de ese comentario. El oficio de su amiga no era de los mas fáciles. Pero siempre tuvo ese aire de despreocupación respecto a su trabajo, bromeando, alardeando. Y esa seriedad que manifestó no podía ser una buena señal. Archivó ese comentario para un análisis grupal posterior. Por ahora, tenía una renta que pagar.  
  
- Y respecto al trabajo, ¿Cuándo nos pagan?  
  
- Esta tarde, iré a tu casa después de eso. 5 grandes en metálico, baja denominación.  
  
Zel asintió. En ese punto, cualquiera que se dignara a dar una mirada a los jóvenes, podría pensar que era un par de novios gozando de la cercanía del momento. Reena estaba tan cansada que había recargado la cabeza en el hombro del chico y este, respondía rodeando sus estrechos hombros con un poderoso brazo. De alguna forma, siempre había sentido la extraña necesidad de protegerla, a pesar de que ella sola podía hacerlo mejor que él. Si se dedicaba a pensar en su relación, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Sin saber que era lo que sentía por ella. Pero de eso a decir que era su novia ni hablar. Nunca, nunca. Tenía problemas más graves a los que poner atención.  
  
Los cigarrillos se consumieron demasiado pronto y el timbre no se hizo esperar. Las hordas de estudiantes hambrientos amenazaban con saquear la cafetería si ellos (mejor dicho, si Reena) no hacía algo al respecto. Estirándose se puso de pié y algo en la multitud de chicos que invadían el patio le llamó la atención.  
  
- Bueno Zel, te dejo. Voy a comer para dormir a gusto la siesta con Martina (Matemáticas) Además, - puso la primera sonrisa pícara del día. - No quiero interrumpirlos.  
  
Antes de que Zel pudiera preguntar algo, ella desapareció. Una vocecilla agudo y enérgica gritaba su nombre. Se puso de pié de un salto buscando el origen de esa voz y temiendo el resultado.  
  
Posiblemente la única persona que podía tomarlo por sorpresa, una pequeña jovencita (mas que Reena y eso es decir demasiado) suficientemente desarrollada se le colgó literarmente del brazo, ignorando una expresión de fastidio de parte del dueño del mismo.  
  
- Zelgadis, hace tiempo que no te veía. - Estrellas, flores y corazones fluían por sus ojos, Maldita Reena, pensó él. Lo abandonó justo cuando detectó a la niña. Ahora su tranquilidad se iba por el caño. Necesitará herbicida para quitársela de encima. Lástima que no lleva ampolletas de somníferos a la escuela.  
  
Satisfecha, Reena caminaba con paso lento hacia la cafetería. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al cielo sin preocuparse por chocar con alguien. La mayoría de la gente procuraba evitarla. El supuesto mal carácter, los chismes sobre si era una lesbiana por no salir con alguien y una infinidad más le permitían despreocuparse por el peligro que su profesión causara si tenía muchos amigos. Zel podía defenderse solo. Pero no podía confiar en nadie más. Ni en su hermana.  
  
La sola visión de esa alta y voluptuosa mujer, con flequillo de perro pastor y vestimenta de camarera, fue suficiente como para que un viento helado corriera por su espina. Emociones como respeto, amor pavor, terror, odio y otras más la abrumaron por un momento. Era increíble que su hermana le provocara esas cosas.  
  
- Reena.  
  
Una suave voz la sacó de sus terribles reflexiones y toda la tensión y preocupación que sentía se esfumó cuando vio la dulce y sincera sonrisa de la única amiga real que tenía en la escuela.  
  
- ¡Sylphiel!  
  
Parecía increíble el efecto que la presencia de esa chica provocaba en ella. Le alegraba mas que un trabajo cumplido, una batalla exitosa, e incluso, mas que un grueso sobre lleno de billetes de Benjamin Franklin. Raro, pero real.  
  
La aludida Sylphiel era una de las chicas mas bonitas de la escuela. Su carácter amable y demasiado tierno la hicieron blanco de muchos tipos que querían propasarse con ella, abusando de su ingenuidad. Allí es donde entraba Reena. Mas de una vez había dejado inconsciente al líder del equipo de lucha, al quarterback o líder defensivo del equipo de Foot Ball, todo por defender a la única persona que realmente apreciaba (con la notable excepción de Zel) en la escuela, no en la vida.  
  
Algo mas alta que Reena, de un profundo cabello negro bastante largo, lacio y brillante. Ojos grandes y verdes que era el principal atractivo de la muchacha, sin demeritar el glorioso cuerpo que poseía.  
  
- Te tengo la tarea que dejó al profesor Val, es un trabajo para fin de año. - le dijo, extendiendo una hoja con unas líneas escritas con una caligrafía perfecta, una vez que caminaba junto a ella. Era difícil no sentirse extraña junto a la pequeña pelirroja. Había algo en su aura que la hacia sentirse, rara.  
  
- Muchas gracias Syl. - agradeció Reena después de quejarse del trabajo. - Oye, voy a la cafetería, me acompañas?  
  
- Si.  
  
Nuevamente, Reena pudo notar las miradas con que muchos de sus compañeros las veían. La forma en que ella defendía a su amiga, y la falta de novio formal entre ellas, desataban una cantidad impresionante de habladurías respecto a su relación, la cual para muchos no era de "amigas".  
  
Si a Sylphiel le importaba, no lo demostraba. Ella seguía platicando como cualquier día normal. La escuela, las últimas ocurrencias de sus hermanos, los detalles graciosos e interesantes (al menos para ella) de las clases y los últimos chismes de los profesores. No era que a Reena le importara, sino que Sylphiel representaba prácticamente todo lo que ella no podía ser. No tanto popular y deseada, sino normal.  
  
El desayuno fue como cualquier otro. El maldito cigarro no solo no le quitó el hambre, sino que la aumentó de forma exponencial. Si no fuera por los "trabajos" especiales que hacía en sus ratos libres, habría muerto de hambre desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Se sentaron en su mesa especial. De "inadaptados" como solían llamarlo. Amelia tratando por todos los medios de hacer reír al reservado Zelgadis y Reena escuchando amablemente a su amiga Syl. Esto, claro, entre bocados de escala industrial que se introducía a la boca con avidez desmedida.  
  
Finalmente el odioso timbre anunció el fin del querido descanso y el comedor se fue vaciando. Zel al fin pudo respirar de la atormentada compañía que Amelia le provocaba. (El porqué no la rechazaba generaba pesadas bromas de parte de su amiga) y se pudo retirar tranquilamente a asesorar al maestro en la clase de Química. Reena se levantó, dejando 4 charolas pulcramente limpias (cualquier migaja dejada en un plato es un bocado más que no se disfruta. O al menos eso pensaba.) y se despidió de Sylphiel, quien, lamentablemente para ella, tomaba clases diferentes.  
  
La chica morena se quedó viendo a su oscura compañera. Cerró los ojos y mentalmente agradeció que no la rechazara. Un rechazo de su parte y no podría soportarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría, para que se sincerara con su amiga y le expresara todos sus sentimientos.? No sabía. Solo esperaba que no tardara mucho la oportunidad.  
  
Antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al salón que le tocaba, abrió un pequeño libro, que usaba como diario y paso sus dedos por una fotografía, sonriendo tristemente.  
  
Se levantó y guardó el libro en su mochila, pensando en la foto de una chica de cabello rojo que tenía pegada en su diario.  
  
La puerta de un pequeño apartamento se abrió con lentitud. Casi de forma inaudible.  
  
- Que bien no está.  
  
- ¡REENA INVERSE¡ ¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR?  
  
La reacción fue inmediata. Reena, quien en esos momentos esperaba que la arpía de su hermana no estuviera en casa se congeló de inmediato. De nuevo otro grito.  
  
- ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no juegues en ese árbol!  
  
Una reacción. Perplejidad. Otro grito, pero mas débil que el anterior.  
  
- ¡Suelta a ese gato que es mío!  
  
La comprensión llegó finalmente a su alma y pudo respirar tranquilamente. Checo el reloj que tenían en la pared. 6:24 P.M. el sol caía lentamente y la noche hacía su aparición. Dentro de poco la bruja... este su hermana despertaría de su sueño diurno a la agitada vida nocturna que tenía que pasar. Lo malo era que en ese lapso, Reena sufría las consecuencias. "Reena traime esto... Reena traime aquello...No has preparado la cena...deja de estar bobeando...¡Cuando te agarre me las vas ha pagar!" Repetía mentalmente recordando las frases más habituales.  
  
Husmeó en el cuarto de su hermana.  
  
Tenía que reconocer que se veía tierna cuando estaba dormida. Apenas entrada en la edad legal, cargando en sus hombros la manutención de ambas como camarera en uno de los antros de mas mala muerte en Chicago, había forjado el carácter de Luna. Sin embargo, Reena atenía que reconocer que pasaban buenos ratos los pocos días que tenían libres. Ya sea cocinando, viendo una película, o simplemente conversando acerca del futuro. Después de todo eran hermanas.  
  
Se encerró en su respectivo cuarto.  
  
De la mochila sacó un sobre abultado. Lo recogió debajo de la cuarta banca del parque en su sección oriente, después de haber metido el disco envuelto como regalo en el buzó de correos más cercano. Aunque no conocía a quienes la contrataban, sabía que eran demasiado metódicos respecto a las entregas. Bueno, tenia que reconocer que por su mente pasó la idea de registrar la banca antes de depositar la entrega, pero no encontró nada. Hasta después de meter la mercancía y a pesar de estar observando a todo momento la banca. Al regresar, sin que nadie la hubiera tocado, el dinero apareció. ¿Esta gente era bruja o algo así? En ese caso, Sabrina debe de existir.  
  
La pequeña televisión le informó que en Alemania se hizo un nuevo descubrimiento arqueológico (¿a quien le interesa?), que en Japón, un proveedor de droga fue ejecutado por una familia rival y en Escocia un atentado terrorista destruía un castillo antiguo. Típico.  
  
Al abrir su correo, aparte de encontrar la basura de siempre, encontró agradecimientos por trabajos efectuados (para aquel que piense que es inseguro tener notas de agradecimiento de los clientes de un ladrón profesional, La mejor forma de ocultar algo es en lo más evidente) Un Nickname le llamó la atención. Una tal "Golden Dragon" le tenía un nuevo trabajo. ¿Tan pronto?  
  
"Gracias, el disco sonó bastante bien, The Demons son un grupo genial. Pero existe un libro que nos interesa bastante. ¿podrías darte una vuelta al museo estatal? Busca la Biblia del jefe. Es como de 50 hojas. Mil gracias. Donde siempre. Estaremos libres el jueves en el mismo antro. No faltes."  
  
Hasta el jueves, eso le da 2 días para el robo. Sonrió al ver su suerte. Si todo salía como estaba planeando, el robo lo haría mañana. Esta noche estaba ocupada.  
  
Abrió otro correo. De "Masterfreeze"  
  
"Tu fama es conocida. Necesitamos de tus servicios. 100 como pago. Museo de arte antiguo. Piedra del sabio. Entrega Miércoles, 6:00 P.M. Estación 34, banca 265467."  
  
Cuando recibió el correo, al principio penso que era una broma. ¡Era demasiado obvio! Pero al rastrear la fuente se encontró con más seguridad que la de la NASA. Y Zel, al investigar respecto al Masterfreeze, encontró con que su Nickname era desconocido, excepto en los chats privados de alta seguridad, donde la mayoría de la mafia se comunicaba con confianza.  
  
Cualquier peligro, se justifica con el maravilloso premio de 100 grandes. La sonrisa avara que era su marca personal apareció en su rostro y casi babeaba por esa perspectiva.  
  
- ¡Reena!  
  
El grito de su hermana la dejó petrificada y al analizar el reloj se dio cuenta que había estado babeando por demasiado tiempo. Pasaban de las 7:30 y su hermana tenía media hora para llegar al trabajo. Las prisas convertían al a bruja de su hermana en el mismo Lucifer. Ya podía verla. Cabellos negros despeinados, colmillos pronunciados y 2 fuentes de luz roja en lugar de ojos.  
  
Cuando Luna salió de la ducha, Reena la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación con el uniforme pulcramente planchado y una de esas sopas instantáneas lista en la mesa.  
  
5 minutos después Luna Inverse cruzaba la puerta y en vez de correr como era su rutina se detuvo, haciendo que su pequeña hermana alzara sus defensas previniendo un ataque físico o verbal.  
  
Luna la abrazó.  
  
- Pórtate bien Reena, por favor. No hagas tonterías.  
  
Reena observó a su hermana desaparecer por el elevador, destinándole una sonrisa tierna de amor filial como pocas veces lo hacía. Un frío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja. Eso fue mas inesperado que un golpe, de hecho lo prefería.  
  
Si se preguntan, ¿porqué viven solas?, ¿Por qué Reena tiene esas habilidades, tan superiores para alguien de su edad? O ¿por qué de la reacción de Luna?  
  
Posiblemente ni ellas mismas lo saben.  
  
Todos sus recuerdos se pierden cuando retroceden 2 años.  
  
Una familia aparece en vagas imágenes. Una niña Luna cuidando a su pequeña hermana de una fiebre mientras un par de sombras las vigilan desde la puerta de un cuarto desconocido.  
  
Después una escuela y varios compañeros, maestros y vecinos. Exámenes, peleas de niñas y enojos habituales.  
  
Luces intensas cegándolas y muchas personas rodeándolas al tiempo y después nada. Solo lagunas mentales y desesperación.  
  
De hecho Luna es la más desesperada. La fuente de su mal genio es su incapacidad de relacionar las imágenes o tratar de ver algún detalle que les dé una pista de su pasado.  
  
También es la mas fuerte. Si la fuerza se mide en la potencia de un golpe, ó la capacidad de soportar el peso, Luna se llevaba las palmas. Su inteligencia también sobrepasaba el promedio, así como su condición Física. Pero nuevamente, de nada le servía si no sabía como usar esas habilidades.  
  
Reena, en cambio, buscaba no preocuparse por esas cosas. Realmente le preocupaba su amnesia, pero buscaba consuelo en los riesgos. La razón de sus robos. La excitación del peligro que implicaba cada golpe la distraía y en ocasiones le brindaba un nuevo recuerdo.  
  
Y ese era su secreto. Uno que ni a Luna le revelaría.  
  
Y ahora, al ver como su hermana se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, rumbo a su trabajo en "La cueva del Dragón", uno de los bares mas malditos de Chicago, suspiraba ante lo que iba ha hacer esa noche.  
  
Llegará el día en que el dinero no le preocupe para nada. (Unos cuantos ceros más y podría retirarse a un lugar exótico y disfrutar de la vida) Llegará el día en que la memoria regresaría para ambas y serían felices.  
  
Mientras tanto, había un trabajo que realizar.  
  
Un robo mas para cometer.  
  
Un dinero extra que cobrar.  
  
N.A. preguntas o aclaraciones (menos spoilers) Pus ya saben. 


	3. La piedra del sabio

N.A. Aclaro que Slayers no es mío, ni lo quiero. Dejo los problemas legales a los legítimos dueños de esta serie. Yo solo los uso, tuerzo, deformo y demás para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida. Y de paso agradar a quien se deje.  
  
Por cierto esta historia si es MIA, por si quedaban dudas.  
  
Este Fic es simultáneo a ASESINO de Ruronin Kenshin y SOLDADO de Gundam Wing. Después de 5 Cap. Se juntarán en un Magno Crossover que romperá los esquemas de la historia de las 3 series. (¿Que modesto no?)  
  
Saludos a todo aquellos que, aunque leen, no se toman 5 minutos para escribir unas míseras palabras. (Yo me incluyo)  
  
Ladrona.  
  
Capitulo 2 La piedra del sabio.  
  
Para las 12 de la noche, Reena ya estaba bastante bien informada de la seguridad del museo. Que no era poca.  
  
Por lo menos tenía que esquivar sensores de movimiento, láseres, guardias fuertemente armados, armas automáticas, en fin, por lo visto 3 veces más seguridad que el último trabajo.  
  
Je, con lo que le gustaban los retos.  
  
Antes de revisar su equipo, tomó una pequeña píldora de cafeína marca Zel. Prácticamente sin dormir algo en 48 horas, provocaba estragos en su coordinación y concentración. Y si iba a ir al parque de diversiones, quería disfrutarlo al máximo.  
  
Abriendo su armario, quitó varias cajas de zapatos y otras baratijas sin más función que ocultar una pequeña puerta empotrada en el suelo. Dentro de la cual, se encontraban sus herramientas.  
  
Tan importante como el robo, quizás más, se encuentras la preparación para tal. Y eso no solo se refiere a conseguir información, cosa que para una hacer de su nivel era sencillo, sino a prever las circunstancias a las que se enfrentará una vez dentro del edificio.  
  
Sacó una maleta de generosas proporciones de un agujero aún más grande (benditos sean los pisos antiguos, llenos de espacio libre para ocultar cosas). Al abrirla sacó varias prendas negras, que parecían ser muy elásticas. La movilidad es crucial para alguien con una flexibilidad propia de una liga. Se vistió, entrando a lo que parecía ser un traje de bucear, adaptado para ajustarse perfectamente a su forma y un cuello añadido par hacerlo más formal. Hurgando más en la maleta sacó un par de botas altas y las calzó. Las botas tenían lo que parecía ser varias bolsitas de cuero y algunas tiras de goma. Finalmente se puso unos guantes.  
  
Aquí empezaba la selección de las herramientas. Aparte de las tradicionales Ganzúas y ganchos, metió a la bolsa un codificador, ideal para accesar a las puertas electrónicas, ya sea por tarjeta, o con códigos numéricos. Unas gafas infrarrojas y herramientas tradicionales. Abrió otra sección de la maleta.  
  
En las tiras de goma de las botas, metió varias navajas sencillas, todas de acero y sin adorno en los mangos. En las bolsitas, una clase de bolitas extrañas y un par de ampolletas con pequeñas agujas a modo de dardos. Se ajustó un cinturón con mas bolsas de baqueta en las cuales guardó ampolletas más grandes y más navajas. Comprobó que la gran hebilla del cinturón contuviera discos filosos y con un pequeño aerosol, los humedeció de un líquido transparente.  
  
Durante 10 minutos prosiguió con el armado y revisado de sus herramientas. Como el análisis había mostrado se encontraría con muchos guardias, y si sucedía un enfrentamiento (cosa que no quería) necesitaba la mayor cantidad de recursos que el proveedor Zel le había dado.  
  
Finalmente, sobre su cuerpo y sus armas, vistió un abrigo de tela gruesa, viejo y raído, pero holgado y de mangas anchas. Mientras la movilidad se reducía bastante con el abrigo, le daba la ventaja de ocultar perfectamente sus armas. No quería que medio mundo se enterara de donde vendría el ataque.  
  
Apagando la computadora y guardando todo de nuevo en el suelo, se preparó a salir por la ventana, usando las escaleras de incendios.  
  
Todo listo, directo al museo, a robar el equivalente a 100 grandes.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
El museo era un viejo edificio, barroco con grandes y caros ventanales. Detrás de él, otro edificio más moderno y por ende modesto se alzaba, conteniendo oficinas para los profesores que trabajaban en el otro edificio.  
  
De hecho, era en ese otro edificio donde estaba la tan famosa estatuilla.  
  
Reena había llegado a las 3:00 A.M., y se introdujo, no sin dificultades, a la sala de computadoras del museo. Después de 10 minutos (todo por culpa del maldito servidos) localizó el mapa del museo, entró a la información confidencial y, ah, si, durmió a un guardia curioso que husmeaba una computadora que se encendió sola a mitad de la noche.  
  
Los familiares ductos de ventilación eran mucho más incómodos por 2 razones: 1: eran mucho más estrechos que los habituales, dejándole poco espacio para maniobrar, y 2: por el estúpido abrigo. Era en esas circunstancias donde Reena se lamentaba por su prudencia y se resignaba a seguir adelante.  
  
¿Qué clase de estatuilla sería esa? Se preguntaba al observarla por una de las rendijas de la ventilación. En primer lugar hacía mucho frío. La ventilación mantenía el lugar a menos de 7 grados centígrados. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe. Después, la estatuilla, de forma humana y no más de 15 cm de alto estaba encerrada en una clase de caja de cristal rodeada de un vallado de láser azul visible por la neblina que cubría el lugar. El suelo estaba pálidamente iluminado, señal de sensores de presión y una puerta metálica bloqueando el paso. Sería fácil quitar la rejilla, extender una cuerda a lo largo de la habitación y colgarse para sacar el objetivo con la ayuda de espejos y un cortador de diamante. Sin embargo las rejillas estaban soldadas al ducto, y eran tan duras que ni siquiera se doblaban un poco ante la presión de un destornillador. Tenía que entrar por la puerta. Con dificultad regresó.  
  
Dar con el pasillo fue fácil, lo difícil será entrar allí. Estaba bien iluminado y mucha gente pasaba por allí. Guardias armados en especial era su principal tráfico y parecían no tener ningún ciclo. Durante 30 minutos los estuvo "observando" a través de las rendijas sin que pudiera obtener alguna pista, dato o algo que la ayudara a saber lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando comenzó a desesperarse, el corredor quedó solo.  
  
Sin preguntarse como o porque, quitó la rendija con practicada habilidad y descendió. El corredor era amplio, mas de 3 metros de ancho y casi lo mismo de alto. Al fondo se hallaba la puerta prometida. El camino parecía fácil.  
  
Las luces se apagaron de repente y él la parcial oscuridad creyó ver que en las paredes de mármol lustroso destellaban pequeñas luces azules.  
  
¡Claro! No podía ser tan fácil. Al cambiar de turnos, deben dejar un sistema confiable en lo que los guardias toman de nuevo sus posiciones. Sensores de movimiento, láser destellantes ocultos perfectamente en la pared. ¡Maldición!  
  
Opciones. De acuerdo con la posición de los láseres, cubrían principalmente la parte baja y media del corredor. La parte superior, el techo, estaba libre de sensores de ese tipo. Con un poco de voluntad y suerte, con una cuerda extendida y bien tensa serviría para poder llegar a la puerta, con la desventaja de que solo tenía una cuerda. Al entrar a la bodega, la necesitaría de nuevo. O, confiar en su habilidad. Sacó de la bolsa una latita de modesto tamaño, parecida a un aerosol. Abrió la tapa y una nube de humo blanco cubrió en un instante el corredor. Los láser trazaban líneas en un segundo, se mantenían allí poco tiempo y desaparecían rápidamente. De nuevo Reena trató de encontrar su ciclo y al hacerlo planeó su jugada.  
  
Si en algún momento agradecía lo delgado de su cuerpo, era en situaciones como esta.  
  
Tomando vuelo (previamente guardando la bolsa y cerrando el abrigo) corrió hacia la zona de los láser. Comenzó ha hacer acrobacias. Mortales atrás, saltos largos y cortos. Un par de veces se detuvo equilibrando su cuerpo en un solo pié, haciendo maniobras que una gimnasta olímpica envidiaría. Y ni en una sola ocasión, un láser fue obstruido por error. Llegó sana y salva a su destino, la puerta.  
  
Abriendo el saco y la bolsa, sacó el codificador. Este tenía la apariencia de una calculadora, con una banda de cables sujeta a una tarjeta magnética. La insertó en su respectivo lugar y los números aparecieron en la pantalla. Durante 30 segundos (demasiado para Reena) los números cambiaron en una infinidad de combinaciones hasta que la precisa apareció. Los focos de las cerraduras cambiaron de rojo a verde y la pesada puerta de metal se abrió.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de sí, Reena esperaba encontrar los sensores del suelo apagados. Pero no fue así. La cámara era casi circular, como una figura de muchas caras y grande, de mas de 30 metros con la estatuilla en el centro. También era muy austera, con un escritorio de metal a su derecha y otro a su izquierda. El fondo estaba vacío. Con la mirada buscó algún interruptor o algo para desconectar los sensores del suelo sin encontrar algo. De un salto, se encaramó al escritorio más cercano y el lugar donde estaba se iluminó como el resto de la habitación. El frío la estremeció de nuevo y consideró las opciones de nuevo.  
  
Con la libertad que tenía desde su posición, estudió los láser que vallaban a la estatua. El tiempo estaba sobre ella y no había forma de decir a que horas regresarían los guardias, así que sacó la única cuerda que tenía, pasó uno de los extremos a uno de los pequeños pero sólidos cuchillos de sus botas y con precisión y gran fuerza, lo lanzó al techo. La punta se incrustó en él y Reena ya tenía un puente.  
  
Segundos después estaba colgada incómodamente, con la cuerda atada a su cintura y asegurando el otro extremo con un nudo en los pies, el resto de la cuerda, convenientemente guardado en su bolsa. Ahora tocaba el turno a los láseres.  
  
Una de las cosas que anulaban un láser eran los espejos. Con una estructura sencilla y un par de ventosas, Reena aseguró un "puente" para un par de vallas luminosas. Colocados en ángulos perfectos de 45 grados, los láser fueron desviados, permitiendo un espacio más amplio para que las manos de la maestra trabajaran. Otro instrumento salió de su bolsa y una clase de compás pequeño salió. Aseguró una de las puntas con una ventosa y la otra, que contenía un cortador de diamante, realizó un circulo de 15 cm de diámetro el cual retiró con otro instrumento el cual sacó de... Exacto.  
  
En menos de 5 segundos la estatua ocupaba un nuevo lugar. Reena quiso gritar de júbilo, pero en vez de eso gritó de pánico cuando el cuchillo clavado en el techo ya no pudo soportar su peso y se zafó. A ella le pareció una eternidad su caída y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, la luz del piso desapareció.  
  
Al momento se despojó de la cuerda y se apresuró a uno de los costados de la puerta, la cual se abría lentamente. Un pesado guardia entró, empuñando un rifle, el cual soltó cuando quedó inconsciente gracias a un dardo colocado hábilmente en su cuello. Los rumores de asombro revelaron lo peor.  
  
Había sido descubierta.  
  
Echando mano a su habilidad, corrió a través de la puerta y saltando, esquivando y en ocasiones casi caminando en las paredes, metía las manos a los bolsillos de su cinturón. En cada movimiento, 2 o 3 dardos salían de sus manos con una practicada y consumada precisión. 6 guardias más se sumían en un sueño casi comatoso. La alarma sonaba en algún lugar lejano, pero eso ya no la preocupaba. Solo necesitaba escapar.  
  
Entró al corredor de las escaleras de emergencia por una puerta que activó la alarma contra incendios y descendió rápidamente 3 pisos. Como si alguien la vigilara, varios guardias entraron por las puertas del piso donde estaba. Uno de ellos, pistola en mano, avanzó directamente hacia ella dispuesto a atraparla, o por lo menos aplastarla. La mano de Reena fue a las mangas del abrigo (que como hemos dicho eran holgadas) y en un rápido movimiento 3 cuchillos se clavaban en las rodillas y un hombro del hombre. Cayó al suelo, dormido. La ola de balas se desató cuando ella trató nuevamente de esquivarlas. El abrigo recibió varios impactos y en un momento voló hacia las caras de los agresores. Usándolo como distracción, sacó todos los cuchillos que le quedaban en los brazos y estos terminaron en los hombros o manos de los ahora inconscientes guardias. Siguió corriendo por las escaleras acercándose más y mas al primer piso.  
  
Mentalmente revisó el estado de sus armas. La mitad de los cuchillos ya los utilizó, los dardos estaban también a la mitad y aún le quedaban los discos de la hebilla. Si todo seguía como hasta ahora, se quedaría indefensa antes de salir del edificio.  
  
Un dolor se extendió en uno de sus costados y después una detonación. Cayó al piso, con la mano puesta en una herida producto del rozón de un arma de alto poder. A lo lejos veía un rifle humeante y de pronto creyó sentir un puntero láser quemando en su frente. Haciendo uso de toda su voluntad, se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para que el francotirador fallara un segundo golpe y sin pensar salió por la puerta más cercana, dejando unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el suelo.  
  
Se encontró a si misma en una sala como de conferencias. Una mesa amplia rodeada de sillas en una habitación decorada con representaciones de dragones de todos tipos la sorprendió de repente. Mas fue su sorpresa al ver como una puerta salía volando cuando la figura de una mujer alta y de negro con un pasamontañas entraba. Durante un breve momento se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Inmediatamente Reena soltó otro par de navajas, los que fueron sorprendentemente evadidos por un salto de la mujer. Esta, en el salto, soltó una fuerte patada a la quijada de la chica, mandándola a atravesar con su cuerpo una puerta de madera. Reena escupió sangre y sintió un par de dientes flojos. Pero sorpresivamente no sentía dolor. Solo algo de furia.  
  
La mujer entró a lo que parecía ser una oficina y se puso en una posición de pelea.  
  
- No se quien eres, ni me interesa saberlo. Solo se que tienes la estatuilla y yo la quiero. Dámela y tendré piedad de ti. - Si voz era tan común, que si la escuchara en otra parte, no sabría identificarla. Sin acento, sin emoción ni matiz. Solo hablaba.  
  
Reena llevó el dorso de su mano a la boca para limpiar un poco de la sangre de un labio partido y sonrió.  
  
- No.  
  
La reacción fue inmediata, la mujer avanzó con rapidez pasmante y, presumiendo un largo entrenamiento en artes marciales, desató una ola de golpes y patadas que a duras penas eran esquivados.  
  
La mente de Reena era clara, como siempre le sucedía cuando robaba algo. Solo que esta vez, no veía los ataques, los sentía. Al poco tiempo se encontró a si misma, no esquivando, sino bloqueando los ataques con manos, pies y en ocasiones hombros. Por reflejo, al encontrar una pequeña brecha en la defensa de su atacante, golpeó el pecho de la mujer con un puñetazo y la mandó a volar 2 metros hacia atrás.  
  
Reena se asustó por el ataque. No sabía que esa clase de fuerza, o habilidad estaba en ella. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Su adversaria se levantó y siguió atacando. Reena saltó hacia atrás y soltó una ronda de patadas laterales, culminando con una giratoria que, nuevamente mandó a volar a la mujer del pasamontañas.  
  
La siguiente ofensiva fue de la pelirroja.  
  
Corrió y saltó, soltando patadas consecutivas en el aire, las cuales fueron bloqueadas. En el suelo ya, dirigió golpes con los puños a la cara de la mujer, fallando por poco. El lugar se llenó de gritos y gemidos de esfuerzo, dolor y en ocasiones de frustración. Parecía una lucha perfectamente coordinada, en lugar de la pelea a muerte que llegó ha ser el combate. La mujer igualaba sus habilidades de pelea con las recientemente descubierta de Reena. Ella, a cada golpe, le vino un vago recuerdo: Se vio a si misma, de unos 12 años, entrenar con su hermana en un dojo y unas personas vestidas de trajes ejecutivos las observaban con sonrisas satisfechas. Ella sabía que conocía esas caras. Esos ojos y ese color de cabello. Y sin embargo no pudo recordar porque.  
  
Su viaje por el recuerdo terminó cuando la mujer pateó fuertemente su costado herido, dejándola falta de aliento y arrodillada en el piso. Ambas mujeres jadeaban y sudaban profusamente, nadie sabrá como habría terminado todo, ya que en esos momentos los guardias se aproximaban a la oficina.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto. - Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba de su cintura un par de esferas pequeñas y oscuras.  
  
Al arrojarlas al suelo una nube de humo negro la envolvió por completo y al disiparse, ella había desaparecido.  
  
Los guardias entraron a la oficina segundos después.  
  
- Alto, quédese en el suelo con las manos en la nuca. - Gritó uno de ellos mientras apuntaba con el puntero láser la cabeza de la chica, quien sin mas opción obedeció.  
  
Varios guardias rodearon la oficina y uno mas entró, parecía ser el jefe.  
  
- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿8 guardias armados para detener a una adolescente? Porqué no guardan sus armas, solo es una niña.  
  
La ceja de Reena tembló levemente al escucharlo referirse a ella como "niña". Hasta ese entonces se había resignado a rendirse y entregarse pacíficamente, saquear su cuenta para sobornar o pagar la fianza. Pero ahora no. Que importa el dolor del balazo, o el cansancio de la pelea, o el hecho de que las pastillas de cafeína terminaron de hacer efecto. Niña, niña. Niña tu abuela.  
  
Un grito de batalla sorprendió a todos cuando, mas rápido de lo que pudieron registrar, la cabeza de su jefe estaba en el suelo sujeta por la delicada mano de la ladrona (no es necesario decir que estaba inconsciente) Cuando levantaron sus armas, la visión de la pequeña mujer mirándolos con furia en los ojos casi llameantes les provocó escalofríos.  
  
- ¡No soy una niña! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y varios cristales de los marcos reventaron en pedazos.  
  
Minutos después, todos los guardias estaban inconscientes, sumidos en el estado comatoso provocado por una golpiza de antología mientras el viento de la madrugada se colaba por un boquete en el vidrio de la oficina.  
  
[---------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Reena caminaba por los callejones de Chicago a paso rápido. Quería entregar la desgraciada estatua para cobrar el maldito dinero y dirigirse a su casa. Curarse las heridas y dormir aunque sea una hora para poder estar en la escuela cuando su hermana llegara de trabajar y no recibir reprimendas ni regaños.  
  
La herida la estaba matando. El dolor del rozón, sumado al de la parada certera de la bruja la mantenían de un humor tan negro, que cuando un par de pandilleros se quisieron acercarse a ella para "pedirle la hora" una sola mirada bastó para que sintieran escalofríos y se retiraran corriendo. De esa forma, Reena depositaba la estatuilla en la zona convenida y se retiraba del lugar. Al día siguiente cobraría su dinero. Por ahora visitaría a Zel.  
  
[------------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
[Teléfono]  
  
- Señora? El informe indica que fue Inverse la que robó la estatua.  
  
- Lo sé. ¿Qué pasó con la evidencia?  
  
- Ha sido borrada como lo ordenó. Cintas, huellas, sangre, todo ha sido eliminado de los reportes.  
  
- ¿Sangre?  
  
- Si, uno de los francotiradores alcanzó a rozarla. Por fortuna no murió.  
  
- ¿Estas segura que la muestra de sangre también fue eliminada?  
  
- Si señora, aunque no puedo asegurar que la que descartamos sea toda.  
  
- Explícate.  
  
- Cuando la encontramos, parecía que alguien tomó una muestra primero.  
  
- Eso significa que ellos la tienen.  
  
- Es posible. La mujer que luchó con Inverse no aparece en nuestra nómina. De seguro ella tomó la muestra.  
  
- En ese caso no podemos perder más tiempo. Quiero verla cuanto antes. Tráela aquí esta tarde.  
  
- Sí señora.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
- Ahora tu Lucy.  
  
Una chica algo bonita se subió a las barras asimétricas y realizó una rutina sencilla. Aparte de los giros y saltos básicos, no realizó nada espectacular, pero fue suficiente para satisfacer las exigencias de la instructora Gracia.  
  
Una vez más, fuera de los estereotipos de la gimnasia, la instructora Gracia, alias Naga, era una mujer increíblemente alta, casi tanto como el entrenador del equipo de Fútbol Americano Gaudy. Morena de pelo largo y negro y estupendamente voluptuosa. Envuelta en un leotardo negro, igual que el resto de las alumnas de la clase de gimnasia. Entre ellas Reena.  
  
Después de que Zel le curó la herida (no si antes espantarle amablemente los buitres) llegó a su casa y durmió profundamente hasta las 10 de la mañana. Luna se despertó por el grito que pegó su hermana cuando descubrió la hora que era y la regañó fuertemente por floja. Descontando los golpes y el hecho de que no hizo preguntas por un labio levemente hinchado, la mañana transcurrió normalmente.  
  
Ahora estaba en la clase más fastidiosa de todas. No porque no le gustara la gimnasia, al fin y al cabo para ella, esos ejercicios eran pan comido; si no por un pequeño detalle.  
  
- ¡Hohohohohohoho! - Se carcajeó Naga tan fuerte que las paredes del gimnasio retumbaron. - Lucy, haz mejorado, aunque te falta mucho por aprender. ¡Hohohohohoho! Siguiente. Pasa tu, Pechitos planos. ¡Hohohohohohohohohoho!  
  
Bueno, eran 2 pequeños detalles. La risa maníaca y estridente de la instructora, y el hechode que era la única maestra que se atrevía a burlarse de ella y su físico no muy desarrollado. Al principio, los comentarios de Naga soltaban las clásicas burlas y risas de las compañeras. Los comentarios se extinguieron cuando Reena, tomó cartas en el asunto y ató a medio escuadrón de porristas burlonas en el palo principal que sostenía la bandera de la escuela. Tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos, pero una vez que se corrió el rumor que había sido ella, aunque no podían probar nada, dejaron de molestarla.  
  
Todas menos Naga.  
  
Normalmente se contendría en las clases. Procuraba no presumir mucho la agilidad nata que se le había concedido, pero en esta ocasión, cansada, enojada y dolorida no estaba en condiciones de soportar burlas de un mastodonte con pechos. Se trepó a las barras y con su agilidad conocida realizó acrobacias que dejaron boquiabierta a la mismísima Naga. Lo espectacular de sus ejecuciones paralizó por completo la actividad del gimnasio y el silencio reinó.  
  
En las vueltas, la mente de Reena comenzó uno de sus raros y fugaces viajes a recuerdos oscuros. Se vio a si misma volando por el cielo, vistiendo capa y hombreras negras junto con un traje rojo, sujetando una especie de espada de luz negra, cortando en dos a un sujeto gigantesco de cabello rojo. Después observando a un monstruo diabólico desmoronarse ante ella, ahora con el cabello blanco. Después era cargada por una especie de ángel metálico blanco y azul con alas doradas y un sentimiento de desamparo la inundó por completo. Por último arrodillada, con la cabeza de un hombre de baja estatura, largo cabello color sangre atado en una cola de caballo y una cicatriz en el rostro apoyada en su regazo...  
  
Por enésima ocasión perdió la concentración en el momento mas crucial y sus dedos no alcanzaron la barra para completar el giro. En medio de gritos ahogados, Reena Inverse, quien había dejado callada a la mismísima Naga, caía al suelo de la forma más aparatosa.  
  
De cabeza.  
  
N.A. Ya se que es posible que a nadie le interese esta historia, pero ¿Saben que? ¡Me vale! Yo sigo escribiendo fielmente esta historia (que no es porque yo sea el autor) que está buenísima.  
  
Pregunta para la trivia. ¿Ya saben quienes son los sujetos del último recuerdo de la pelirroja favorita de todos? 


	4. Incógnitas

N.A.: Slayers no es mío, no me pertenece, no lucro con ello y, para ser franco, no lo quiero. Solo los uso, adapto, deformo, reformo y compongo para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida.  
  
Esta historia corre casi paralela a Soldado de Gundam Wing y Asesino de Rurouni Kenshin. Créanme es necesario que las lean para que entiendan algo de los antecedentes de ambas, que no son para nada iguales (bueno no tanto)que las series. Si no las han elido, ¿Qué esperan Bola De Flojos? Pueden empezar a ver como se relacionan entre sí y en los capítulos 5's terminarán de conjuntarse.  
  
Esto va dedicado a todos aquellos que les asusta la clasificación R, por lo que la cambié. Ah, y también a los que se resisten exitosamente el deseo de dejar un Review. (No importa que me insulten)  
  
Por si quedaba duda, esta historia SI ES MIA y no ideada por otros.  
  
Adiós.  
  
[--------------------------------------------------]  
  
Ladrona  
  
Capitulo 3 Incógnitas  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
La oscuridad la alcanzaba rápidamente. Frente a ella un ser creado de pura maldad con poderes mas allá de lo imaginable. Al lado de ella varias personas con quien compartía una clase de amistad o relación cercana yacían sin vida. De pronto vacío. Destrucción y muerte.  
  
La vida realmente no vale nada sin amigos, fue su último pensamiento. En lo que la luz negra consumía la vida a su alrededor y el monstruo desaparecía por completo.  
  
Recuerdos, sueños, pesadillas, visiones. ¿Qué era todo eso? Lo único constante en todas ellas era la figura de un ser reptilesco grandísimo que en vez de inspirar miedo, la sensación de amistad y camaradería era constante.  
  
Sueños. Visiones. ¿Recuerdos?  
  
[---------------------------------------------]  
  
Fue un milagro que no se rompiera el cuello.  
  
Esa era la consecuencia natural de una caída de casi 2 metros, metiendo la cabeza por delante y provocando un agujero de proporciones considerables a la duela del gimnasio.  
  
La doctora, como cualquier quiropráctico aficionado, se asombró de la resistencia de las vértebras de la chica que tenía frente de sí. Aunque no se explicaba el porque de ese labio hinchado, seguramente consecuencia de un golpe secundario. El cuero cabelludo también resistió muchas astillas y madera filosa, y por ende, solo fue necesario un poco de pomada antiséptica y una venda elástica para proteger el chichón tamaño toronja que le quedó en la cabeza.  
  
Normalmente no pasaban cosas raras en la escuela, pero cuando lo hacían, venían por paquetes.  
  
Fuera del consultorio tenía: 4 miembros del equipo de Fútbol con algunas costillas rotas (Cortesía Zel, cuando se enteró que Reena sufrió un accidente. En la línea de anotación de su equipo, tacleando a medio mundo corrió 99 yardas hasta el Touchdown para sorpresa del entrenador Gaudy.) Una maestra desmayada (Naga, después de reírse hasta hiperventilarse, cayó redonda al suelo con la sangre saturada de O2 y calambres en el estómago) y varias chicas con la presión bajan (Santos Sustos Batman!)  
  
Definitivamente la chica es rara.  
  
- Doctora, ¿cómo se encuentra? - Preguntó una vocecita dulce que la doctora conocía bien.  
  
Sylphiel se había saltado las clases con tal de saber que había pasado con su amiga, a quien encontró con 3 metros de venda en la cabeza, acostada inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería.  
  
- Sorprendentemente solo está durmiendo. Su cuello está intacto y solo tiene un chichón en la cabeza. Y tu, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- Bueno, solo quería saber como...  
  
- Entiendo, esta bien. Ahora, tengo un poco de trabajo, ¿te molestaría quedarte con ella mientras reviso algunas costillas?  
  
Después de que Sylphiel asintió, la dejó a cargo de la pelirroja.  
  
Ella era conocida por ser tierna, ingenua y preocupada por sus amigos, (en este caso amiga) y como voluntaria en la enfermería, la doctora se sentía mejor de dejar a Reena con ella. Por si acaso. Si llega a despertar se sentirá muy desorientada, y que mejor que una amiga para recibirla.  
  
Debido a que el golpe fue en la cabeza y no requería atención, su leotardo de gimnasia no fue retirado, así que, nadie notó la herida de la bala en su costado. La hinchazón de su cara sería por el golpe en la cabeza y no por cierta patada certera; y su desmayo disimularía las 48 horas de sueño que no tenía.  
  
Existe un Dios en el cielo.  
  
Sylphiel se tranquilizó cuando escucho que no estaba grave. Aunque, no estaba segura si debería preocuparse. No cuando noqueaba a chicos del doble de su tamaño y los cargaba como si fuera basura. Sin embargo quedó enternecida con la imagen de esa Fuerte Chica dormida.  
  
Siempre se había preguntado como se vería. Esos grandes ojos cerrados. Su cara apacible y pacífica. Su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente producto de su respiración acompasada. Sin duda era tan angelical. Tan tierna, tan...  
  
Despierta Sylphiel, aún no. Todavía no. Falta tiempo. Pero solo un poco.  
  
Resignándose se sentó en la cama y colocó suavemente la cabeza de Reena en su regazo. Por lo menos eso era suficiente. Quitó algunos cabellos rojos de la cara de su amiga y suspiró una vez mas, pensando en esas hermosas facciones.  
  
Recargando la cabeza en la pared más cercana, secundó el sueño de la incógnita ladrona.  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
Volaba por el cielo. Una horda de ángeles metálicos blancos, negros y rojos sangre la perseguían.  
  
En el suelo, ejércitos de demonios de ojos dorados luchaban entre sí, provocando sonidos aterradores cuando chocaban los aceros de sus espadas.  
  
Entonces chocó, con un sujeto de piedra quien le sonreía mientras se desvanecía, conviertiendose en polvo lentamente.  
  
Ruidos estridentes y una ola de agua fantasmal la golpeó mientras risas maniáticas atormentaban sus tímpanos.  
  
Dragones de fuego, calaveras oscuras y otros seres giraban alrededor de ella mientras un torbellino de polvo negro la rodeaba mientras murmuraba.  
  
Secreto.  
  
Secreto.  
  
Secreto.  
  
Un haz de luz cortó su realidad y sintió avanzaba hacia ella un sujeto alto de cabello rubio. No tenía rostro, pero la sensación de amor fluía hacia ella. Juraba protegerla con su espada, fuera de luz o no.  
  
La abrazó y se sintió segura.  
  
La figura se hizo más dura y algo pequeña, un cabello metálico ondeó al viento mientras una roca pulida prometía estar con ella siempre.  
  
Paz, tranquilidad.  
  
Un ángel humano de alas negras la tomó de los brazos mientras la llevaba a un lugar lejano, en medio de un bosque, donde muchos niños jugaban, ajenos del peligro latente.  
  
Una horda de lobos blancos con sangre escurriendo de sus bocas atacaron y destrozaron los pequeños infantes, provocando los gritos de indignación de ella, en tanto que el ángel la detenía ferozmente.  
  
Muchos monstruos surgieron de la tierra y el ángel desapareció dejándola caer, para que viera como los lobos eran consumidos por fuegos eternos. Los monstruos de ojos rojos y deformes amenazaban con destruirla y una sombra pasó sobre ellos.  
  
Un dragón, resplandeciente la rescataba llevándola hacia el horizonte.  
  
Aun no. No todavía. Solo una más. Solo una.  
  
La inconsciencia era un buen descanso.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Aunque la entrada en el mundo de los sueños fue dolorosa. (Y vaya que sí). La salida fue mas bien, cómoda.  
  
La almohada estaba firme, como a ella le gustan. Además estaba calientita, suave y olía a violetas. ¿Violetas? Así no huele una almohada de enfermería. Tampoco estaba dividida en dos.  
  
- Ya despertaste.  
  
En contraste con la reacción natural de Reena al escuchar la voz de Sylphiel, que es, como hemos dicho, tranquilizante. Ella se irguió de repente, como despertando bruscamente y por un momento estaba realmente confundida.  
  
La visión de si misma acostada con la cabeza en las piernas de Sylphiel era extraña (aunque no tenebrosa, que raro). Pero no tanto como las palabras de "Ya despertaste".  
  
Así que todo eso fue un sueño. Aunque podía jurar que "sueño" no era exactamente la palabra adecuada para describir una serie de imágenes aterradores e inquietantes que su subconsciente le grita que es un RECUERDO.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- Te caíste de las barras y golpeaste el suelo con la cabeza.  
  
Las barras. Entonces le pasó de nuevo. Y eso la inquietó aún mas.  
  
Cada vez que estaba bajo una presión, ya fuera física o mental, su mente se abría a recuerdos. Sea con su hermana o no, sea que reconociera la edad, sea lo que fuera, eran recuerdos. Lo que vio mientras daba volteretas en el gimnasio no era un recuerdo, pero lo consideraba casi real, como, un recuerdo futuro.  
  
¿Una visión?  
  
- Reena, ¿estas bien? Te pusiste muy pálida.  
  
Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su estado.  
  
- ¿Yo? Claro que estoy bien. Es que me imaginé como me veía con la cabeza enterrada, ¡Jajajajaja! - Reía mientras adoptaba su postura despreocupada. Una mano en la nuca y riendo con la boca muy abierta.  
  
Sylphiel sonrió.  
  
La conocía demasiado. Bueno, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mintiendo. Algo la inquietaba y, no era el lugar ni la hora para sincerarse. Aun había planes que hacer.  
  
- Ya que estas bien. Ah, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo el Sábado en la tarde?  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?  
  
- Estaba pensando si... tu...ah...no tenias nada que hacer... podríamos... - su lengua se trababa y resistía la tentación de ruborizarse hasta los ojos. Finalmente, - verunapeliculaenmicasaypedirunapizzaparacenar.  
  
Sábado. Estamos en miércoles. Esta noche hay trabajo, y si no sale nada en especial para el fin de semana, cosa poco probable...  
  
- De acuerdo. Me parece bien.  
  
Reena, en su corta vida, había visto muchas cosas raras (todas las mañanas en el espejo) pero su instinto de prevención no estaba preparado para ver a Sylphiel saltando alrededor de ella, emocionada por haber accedido. Después de un emocionado abrazo se despidió y salió corriendo.  
  
- Que raro. - Murmuró mientras se quitaba la venda.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Lo único bueno de golpearse la cabeza en clases era que no tenía que estar en ellas. Su desmayo duró lo suficiente como para no tener que entrar a las ultimas horas, y por lo tanto, caminaba felizmente por la calle.  
  
Aun le sorprendía la actitud de Sylphiel a su respuesta. Parecía que estaba tan feliz, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.  
  
Apreciaba mucho a la chica. Como se ha mencionado, era de las pocas personas a las que podía considerar como "amigas". Y sin embargo nunca había ido a su casa o la había invitado a la suya antes. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que, detrás de la aceptación, se encontraba un impulso algo egoísta. Después del robo de esa noche y con esas pesadillas rondando por su cabeza, la presencia tranquilizadora de su amiga le ayudaría a serenarse y analizar por separado toda esa información.  
  
En estos momentos se encontraba en la calle cerca de la estación 34 donde, aunque no lo creería, estaba su pago. Aunque, bueno, se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo realizó el trabajo aunque la entrega fue demasiado rápida. 100 000 dólares en su bolsa, unos cuantos ceros más cerca de su marca. Nada podía salir mejor.  
  
Exentando el hecho de que Zel estaba furioso con ella.  
  
"- ¡Como pudiste hacer una tontería como esa! - dijo gritando en plena salida de la escuela. - tienes idea de lo que pudo pasar si alguien llega a identificarte."  
  
"- Zel, cálmate por favor. Todo salió bien."  
  
"- ¿Bien? ¿BIEN? ¿Llamas bien el que medio mundo se esté preguntado como pudiste salir viva de ese accidente."  
  
"Bueno, era hora de perder los estribos"  
  
"- Claro que sí, después de que medio escuadrón defensivo tenga que dejar de jugar porque cierto chico con la cabeza de granito los dejo fuera de servicio con sus tacleadas."  
  
"- No estamos hablando de mi..."  
  
Simplemente no tenia caso recordar. La promesa del pago por la piedra les planteó una sonrisa en el rostro y se separaron amigablemente. Como siempre.  
  
De pronto algo no estaba bien. Tenía la sensación rara de que estaba siendo vigilada o algo así.  
  
Cruzando la calle, un auto negro le cerró el paso.  
  
Otros 4 más la rodearon por completo.  
  
¡Que bien! Traseros que patear. Nada como una buena lucha con sus recientemente adquiridas artes marciales para desquitar la frustración que tenía.  
  
Todos portaban armas.  
  
Después de dejar inconsciente a 3 de ellos, el resto disparó. Dardos somníferos.  
  
Reena caía al suelo dormida.  
  
Existe algo llamado Karma.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Podía ser casi las 5 de la tarde cuando Reena abrió los ojos a una oficina.  
  
Estaba recostada en un sofá bastante confortable. Parecía ser de cuero, aunque su olfato le dijo que era sintético. Era bastante acolchado, casi una cama para el ejecutivo que pasa la noche revisando papeles. Aunque parecía que en vez de ejecutivo, era ejecutiva.  
  
La oficina estaba decorada de un muy buen y discreto gusto femenino. Porcelanas caras de colección adornaban varios estantes. Múltiples cuadros de paisajes con dragones de muchos tipos tapizaban las paredes. Un escritorio de caoba estilo Francés siglo nosequé con varias estatuillas que seguramente eran de imitación. En otras palabras, era evidente que estaba en un museo.  
  
Esto lo decidió, después de ver por la ventana, reconocer los edificios y suspirar varias veces al ubicarse.  
  
Nada mas y nada menos que en el Museo De Arte Antiguo.  
  
De hecho, la oficina parecía conocida. ¿Por qué? En su andar, sus pies notaron una loza suelta. Bajó la vista y reconoció el lugar. Era la oficina donde dejó inconscientes a los guardias esa madrugada. Entonces la habían capturado y solo Dios sabe que le harían. Tenía que salir.  
  
Sus músculos se tensaron cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.  
  
- Señorita Inverse, ya despertó. Eso es bueno. La señora Davies está en una reunión, pero me pidió que le pidiera que me acompañara.  
  
La asistente, secretaria o lo que fuera era pequeña. No tanto como Reena pero su de baja estatura. Traje ejecutivo barato y perfume francés "Made in China". Podría ser atractiva si Reena fuera hombre.  
  
- No entiendo, ¿qué hago aquí y quien es usted?  
  
La secretaria cerró la puerta.  
  
- Usted está aquí, porque la Directora del Museo desea verla. Parece que usted sustrajo algo de nuestras bodegas esta madrugada y todo lo que puedo decirle es que está en problemas.  
  
- No se de que me está hablando. Yo no he hecho nada. Ni siquiera me gusta venir a los museos.  
  
- Entonces, llamaremos a su hermana para que venga por usted.  
  
La reacción fue inmediata. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron y un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su cara adoptó todos los colores del espectro y se quedó congelada.  
  
Si Luna se entera que ella...  
  
- Por...donde...la...sigo...  
  
- Por aquí. - Sonrió la secretaria satisfecha.  
  
[-------------------------------------------------]  
  
Al menos la espera no fue incomoda.  
  
Y esas bandejas de comida que desfilaban frente a ella la mantuvieron distraída durante casi una hora.  
  
Comida, comida, rica y deliciosa comida. Variaba desde simples y sencillos Hot Dog, hasta platillos como Ravioles, Sushi, Mole, curry y muchos (inserte aquí un platillo tradicional de por lo menos 30 países de distintas partes del mundo).  
  
Los meseros llevaban la comida desde una cocina oculta y, muy a pesar suyo, la chica seguía comiendo más y mas. Si no estuvieran acostumbrados.  
  
Después de la comida, la llevaron de nuevo a la oficina donde despertó. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde y debería llegar ya a su casa para ayudar a la bruja a arreglarse. Aunque, de estar como rehén bien atendida a servir de punchingbag para una hermana molesta...  
  
No pasó mas de 10 minutos de espera cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Por instinto sabía que la persona que entraba a la oficina era su captora principal.  
  
Era alta. Bastante alta. No tanto como la vaca lechera de Naga, mas bien un poco mas que Sylphiel. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención no era que fuera mujer, y joven además. Tampoco que luciera como la tapa de una revista. Era el cabello. Posiblemente el cabello más largo y cuidado que existía en la tierra. Dorado, que parecían finos alambres de oro. Lustroso y Reena se preguntó cuando Pantene gastaría a la semana.  
  
Sin decir una palabra, la pasó de largo y se sentó en el sofá ejecutivo, detrás del escritorio. Con una seña le indicó que se sentara e, increíblemente, ella obedeció.  
  
Su rostro era bello, liso y sin imperfecciones. Seria tierno si quitara esa expresión seria como máscara del rostro. Durante 1 minuto analizó varios expedientes y eventualmente miraba a los ojos de la pequeña chica. Finalmente, la expresión de seriedad se esfumó y una sonrisa tonta adornó su rostro.  
  
- ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?  
  
Esto tomó a Reena por sorpresa. Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba contestando. Había algo en esa mujer que la ponía de nervios. Aunque, por otro lado, se le hacía familiar.  
  
- Muy bien gracias, solo fue ... Un momento ¿Cómo sabe que yo...  
  
- Debo decirte que desde hace tiempo te hemos estado observando. Y nos desconcertó bastante tu demostración de hoy, ya que no siempre haces eso. Al menos no en la escuela.  
  
"Tienes idea de lo que pudo pasar si alguien llega a identificarte." Las palabras de Zel resonaban en su cabeza. Ellos la vigilaban.  
  
- ¿Quien es usted?  
  
- Mi nombre es Laura Davies, y como es posible que eso no te indique nada, te diré que me conoces mejor como Golden Dragon.  
  
- Tu eres...  
  
- Tu contratista más común. Lamentablemente, esta madrugada, recibimos el aviso algo tardío que alguien con tu misma descripción realizó una incursión y robó una de nuestras mas invaluables piezas de colección. ¿Sabes algo de eso?  
  
- No.  
  
- Bien, realizaré un acercamiento diferente. - Se puso de pié y fue directamente a una de las paredes. Apretando un botón, unos paneles falsos de madera mostraron una televisión de plasma empotrada en la pared. Con un control remoto en la mano regresó a su asiento. - Seguramente encontraras esto interesante.  
  
Con el mando, la pantalla cobró vida y una secuencia de imágenes de cámaras de seguridad, presentando a una pequeña y ágil ladrona luchar contra una mujer ninja en la sala de reuniones. Vencida en la oficina y su posterior escape. Cada toma había sido limpiada para presentar su rostro mas claro. No había dudas. Reena era la del vídeo.  
  
- Debo decirte que este es el único cassette con esas grabaciones. El cual será tuyo a cambio de algo.  
  
Estaba atrapada. La lógica irrefutable de la rubia era imbatible. Ese vídeo, quizás era la única prueba de que ella era una ladrona profesional (y barata, maldición) y si eso cae a manos de la policía, el FBI, la CIA, el gobierno, la InterPol, o pero aún LUNA, podía darse por perdida.  
  
- ¿Cual es tu petición.?  
  
- Sabemos que los Mazoku te contactaron, mas precisamente alguien llamado MasterFreeze, pidiéndote el robo de La Piedra Del Sabio. Lo realizaste, bastante bien, a pesar de la seguridad que habíamos montado, sin embargo esa pieza era importantisima para nosotros. La queremos de vuelta.  
  
- De eso no es problema. Pero ¿Por qué es tan importante?  
  
Tenia que reconocer que había un poco de curiosidad respecto a esa estatuilla. Pagar 100 000 dólares por una baratija como esa, y mas aún, protegerla con una seguridad mayor que a la reserva nacional no era normal.  
  
Laura suspiró.  
  
- Los Mazoku y nosotros hemos sido rivales por generaciones. Nosotros somos los Ryuzoku, o Dragones. La piedra del sabio era como...un trofeo que conservamos desde hace tiempo. Lo cuidamos porque representa la victoria sobre los Mazokus en una lucha hace tiempo. Al robarla, de alguna forma han triunfado sobre nosotros.  
  
- ¿Son criminales?  
  
- Los Mazoku, si. Armas, droga, prostitución, todo lo que provea dinero de forma ilegal, ellos lo usan. Nosotros, tratamos de mantenernos de forma un poco mas legal. Acciones, empresas, Beneficencias, sindicatos, etc. Pero la intención principal es, por razones que no te diré, acabar con los Mazoku.  
  
- No entiendo, pero si lo que quiere es esa piedra, solo dígame, Donde está y cuanto me va ha pagar.  
  
- No solo es eso. Seguramente comprenderás que, jugando en ambos lados, serás presionada. Si escoges un bando, nosotros procuraríamos protegerte de los Mazoku.  
  
- Escuche bien, no necesito su protección. Yo robo por pedido, sin importar quien, o quienes me lo pidan. Usted quiere esa piedra y la Biblia, se las daré, pero si alguien me ordena robarles a ustedes, así será.  
  
- Mientras te paguen.  
  
- Mientras me paguen.  
  
- Entiendo.  
  
Reena procedía a salir por la puerta. Furiosa, frustrada y muy confundida. Mazoku, Ryuzoku, lucha, generaciones, trofeos. Todas esas palabras le resultaban tan familiares, así como su relación. Mas vale salir de ese lugar, antes de que los recuerdos se agolparan una vez mas. Sus dedos tocaban la perilla, estaban girándola.  
  
- Despiertas todas las mañanas y te preguntas ¿De quien es el reflejo que ves en el espejo?. Buscas en tu mente por recuerdos y te encuentras con una pared de granito impenetrable. Tienes sueños, pesadillas que en alguna parte de tu mente te dice que son recuerdos. Conforme la presión aumente, tu mente parece liberarse, y adquiere conciencia de habilidades que eran desconocidas para ti. ¿No es verdad?  
  
- ¿Cómo... - La cara de confusión era evidente en ella mientras daba la vuelta para enfrentarse con ese delicado rostro, con flecos largos de cabello rubio. - ...Como lo sabes?  
  
- Piensa mi propuesta, por favor. Respecto a la Biblia, puedes traerla pasado mañana. Por la estatua, después te avisaré. Descansa. - Presionó un botón del escritorio. - Lili, acompaña a la Señorita Inverse a la Salida.  
  
En menos de 5 minutos, Reena salía del edificio.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que decida? - En esos momentos había llegado una persona muy alta, con un acento británico impecable.  
  
- Por el momento su mente aún está débil, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perderla como su hermana. Será mejor que tomemos medidas.  
  
Laura se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, viendo como el sol se ponía majestuosamente. Un instante después sintió unos poderosos brazos rodear su cintura.  
  
- ¿Crees que se aproxima? ¿La última venida?  
  
- Es evidente. Han encontrado el círculo de invocación en Alemania. Solo espero que se tarden en lo de la muestra.  
  
- No te preocupes Laura...Perdón...Filia. Cephid proveerá.  
  
Laura/Filia giró para cruzar sus brazos en el cuello de cierto entrenador de Fútbol.  
  
- Lo se, Gaudy.  
  
Con el ocaso de fondo, ambas personas se unieron en un beso.  
  
[---------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Finalmente, palabra por palabra (exceptuando las últimas preguntas) Reena comunicaba todo a su amigo Zel.  
  
Zel vivía en los suburbios, en una casa pequeña con un Atico y sótanos respetables donde guardaba su colección de aparatos electrónicos y su muy austero, pero bien variado, equipo de química. Una vez presumió que preparó algo de heroína por diversión, y mucha nitroglicerina por pedido.  
  
Ambos estaban en la algo descuidada sala. Varias colillas de cigarros en los ceniceros daban a entender que tenían algo de tiempo allí, también revelaba el nerviosismo de Reena.  
  
- ¿Tu que opinas? ¿Debo unirme?  
  
Zel parecía dormido, brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados, envuelto en lo que parecía una bata de baño negra, sentado pacíficamente en un sofá. Consideraba todas las repercusiones de unirse a una organización que, si no es criminal, era secreta.  
  
- Personalmente creo que si. - Reena se sorprendió. - No he oído nada de los Ryuzoku, pero si están en contra de los Mazoku, organización criminal por excelencia, te conviene aceptar. Mas si te han invitado.  
  
- Pero eso representa renunciar a un anonimato. Estaré a su servicio. Tendría que renunciar a...  
  
- No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Tal vez tengas ventajas, o algo, no sé. Pero es mejor contar con protección, después de lo que te sucedió esta madrugada. No puedo curar todas tus heridas.  
  
Reena asintió. Tenía que considerarlo.  
  
- Bueno, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
- La Biblia.  
  
- No, esa la robaré mañana. Aún tengo una tarea para historia que hacer. Hasta luego.  
  
Después de las despedidas de rigor Zel se quedó fumando otro cigarro pensando detenidamente en los Ryuzoku.  
  
Finalmente la contactaron. ¿Qué quería decir? La necesitan de nuevo.  
  
La sensación de protegerla apareció de nuevo, aunque lucho en contra de eso. Ella tenía su destino. Así también él.  
  
Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.  
  
[-------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Una mujer entró a una oficina totalmente oscura.  
  
- Señor, hemos analizado la muestra de sangre y coincide con el sujeto  
  
- Bien, comiencen con la secuencia y comuníquenme con la doctora Komagata.  
  
- Ya está hecho señor. La doctora asegura que trabajará de inmediato en esto y tendrá resultados dentro del plazo previsto.  
  
- Me parece excelente. ¿Qué hay de la ladrona?  
  
- Fue contactada por los Ryuzoku, aunque no pudimos saber de que hablaron.  
  
- No importa, redoblen la seguridad de la biblioteca. No debemos permitir que obtenga la Biblia.  
  
- Señor, me aseguraré personalmente de eso.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Será una magnífica oportunidad para probar la Gorn Nova.  
  
- Así será señor.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
La noche del jueves llegó sin mas novedades que un nuevo regaño de Luna.  
  
Pero para cuando Reena llegó al Museo Estatal, encontró la seguridad acostumbrada. No es necesario relatar paso por paso lo que sucedió. Solo que: Guardias inconscientes (producto de sustancias químicas extrañas en su sangre o bien, por lesión por objetos contundentes, Léase: manos), puertas abiertas y ductos de ventilación violados.  
  
En este preciso momento se movía a lo largo de una biblioteca impresionante. Libros, libros y mas libros se extendían por anaqueles que, a primera vista, eran viejos.  
  
Y de hecho eran viejos, por lo que Reena comprendió que subir por ellos no era buena idea, después de romper algunos. Por el ruido, no se preocupaba demasiado, ese nuevo gas durmiente afectaría a los guardias por una 2 horas mas.  
  
Después de buscar, encontró lo que buscaba. Un libro de varios cientos de páginas, escrito en lo que parecía ser alemán o algo así. Cuando vio el sello de "registrado" se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Minutos después procedía a salir de la sala cuando las luces se apagaron.  
  
Una oscuridad casi impenetrable inundó la habitación mientras Reena abrazaba la Biblia y agudizaba sus sentidos.  
  
Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad cuando un rayo de luz la segó.  
  
Una de las puertas había sido abierta y la figura de una mujer alta quedó iluminada por una especie de... de... espada luminosa. Reena se quedó congelada.  
  
- Reena Inverse, te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo.  
  
La espada de luz brilló en la oscuridad mientras la mujer se acercaba.  
  
Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos. Muchos, fugaces, pesadillas y sueños. Todos fluyeron a través de ella mientras la mujer de cabello azul se acercaba, con esa espada familiar, dispuesta a rebanarla en dos.  
  
Recuerdo.  
  
[------------------------------------------------------------]  
  
- - - - - N.A.: Creo que me está gustando como van las cosas. ¿Quien es esa mujer? ¿Qué hace Gaudy con Laura (Filia)? ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Estaré drogado? Por cierto, de X/F no va ha haber nada. Fans, lo siento.  
  
Aunque no lo crean, esto es intencional. Y si quieren saber quien es el enemigo, analicen los sueños y vean que falta.  
  
Agradecimientos.  
  
Raven174: Leí lo de Los Pecados Del Padre y no le entendí. Creo que está mas actualizada en otra parte y la buscaré. Por cierto gracias por los consejos. Le pongo R por lo que viene adelante, pero creo que tienes razón por lo que le cambio la categoría a PG-13. Te sugiero que al menos te informes de los Gundam y los personajes y leas Soldado para cuando junte las historias (Tambien Asesino de Rurouni Kenshin.)  
  
Por cierto, no conozco a Marnie de Hitchcok pero, siendo Hitchcock, debe de estar buena. Trataré de verla. Y no, no tiene nada que ver.  
  
Sugerencia del día: Hybrid Theori y Meteoria de Linking Park 


	5. Recuerdos secretos

N.A. : Este posiblemente es el capitulo más difícil que he tenido que escribir (desde Base E.X.U.S.)  
  
Slayers no es mío, no me pertenece ni gano dinero con él. Dejo todo problema legar a los dueños y creadores de la serie. Así que si deseaban portar algo para seguir con esto, lastima, no lo donen. Aunque...  
  
Esta historia corre paralela a Asesino de Rurouni Kenshin y SOLDADO de Gundam Wing. Si no las han leido ¿Qué esperan bola de flojos? Al siguiente Capitulo terminaré de relacionar las tres historias y ni se imaginan lo que sigue después de esto.  
  
Este Capitulo esta Auspiciado por "BioTec" "You die, We smile"  
  
Gracias a Susei Lady Dragon por la ayuda. (Espero que te guste el sueño que anexé)  
  
Por cierto, advertencia: Esto contiene.no es Lemon, ni siquiera Lime (aunque no estoy seguro) Pero confiando en su mente abierta, ruego que no se enojen con migo por lo que viene.  
  
Sin mas por el momento...  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
La noche del jueves llegó sin mas novedades que un nuevo regaño de Luna.  
  
Pero para cuando Reena llegó al Museo Estatal, encontró la seguridad acostumbrada. No es necesario relatar paso por paso lo que sucedió. Solo que: Guardias inconscientes (producto de sustancias químicas extrañas en su sangre o bien, por lesión por objetos contundentes, Léase: manos), puertas abiertas y ductos de ventilación violados.  
  
En este preciso momento se movía a lo largo de una biblioteca impresionante. Libros, libros y mas libros se extendían por anaqueles que, a primera vista, eran viejos.  
  
Y de hecho eran viejos, por lo que Reena comprendió que subir por ellos no era buena idea, después de romper algunos. Por el ruido, no se preocupaba demasiado, ese nuevo gas durmiente afectaría a los guardias por una 2 horas mas.  
  
Después de buscar, encontró lo que buscaba. Un libro de varios cientos de páginas, escrito en lo que parecía ser alemán o algo así. Cuando vio el sello de "registrado" se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Minutos después procedía a salir de la sala cuando las luces se apagaron.  
  
Una oscuridad casi impenetrable inundó la habitación mientras Reena abrazaba la Biblia y agudizaba sus sentidos.  
  
Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad cuando un rayo de luz la cegó.  
  
Una de las puertas había sido abierta y la figura de una mujer alta quedó iluminada por una especie de... de... espada luminosa. Reena se quedó congelada.  
  
- Reena Inverse, te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo.  
  
La espada de luz brilló en la oscuridad mientras la mujer se acercaba.  
  
Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos. Muchos, fugaces, pesadillas y sueños. Todos fluyeron a través de ella mientras la mujer de cabello azul se acercaba, con esa espada familiar, dispuesta a rebanarla en dos.  
  
Recuerdo.  
  
[-------------------------]  
  
Ladrona  
  
Capitulo 4 Recuerdos secretos.  
  
[---------------------------]  
  
Un grupo de personas se agrupaban frente a la entrada de una cueva. Parecían sacados de un cuento de caballeros pues muchos aún portaban espadas y armaduras, a pesar de la época.  
  
Uno de ellos, alto y de cabello rubio corto hasta el cuello avanzó lentamente, sosteniendo lo que parecía una antorcha de fuego azul en la mano derecha.  
  
"Creo que este es el lugar, Gray, acércame una luz, por favor."  
  
Un hombre embozado en una clase de vestimenta Beige y capucha levantó su mano derecha y una clase de luz brotó de ella, iluminando por completo la cueva. Esta era inmensa y algo, al fondo de lo que parecía ser un foso hemisférico brillaba en el fondo.  
  
"Parece ser que los Manuscritos de Volfied eran ciertos. Aquí esta." Dijo una figura pequeña de cabello rojo extremadamente largo y vestida de negro.  
  
"La Gorn Nova" Susurró el hombre alto. "Al fin."  
  
Era un grupo de 5 personas. De diferentes características. Sin embargo, cuando, con dificultades, descendieron en el foso, una de ellas se adelantó. Era alta, de cabello negro y ojos ocultos por un fleco de pastor alemán. Tomó lo que parecía ser el mango de una espada adornado por piedras preciosas y sin hoja. Con reverencia lo presentó al cielo y después dirigió la atención al rubio, quien se había arrodillado.  
  
"Con la autoridad que Cephied me ha otorgado, declaro que los espadachines de la luz, renacen en este día."  
  
Pasó el mango al rubio, quien al tomarla, una hoja de luz albiazul apareció. Durante unos breves momentos todos los presentes contemplaron atónitos las maniobras que el hombre hacía. Como si recuperara un tesoro largamente perdido.  
  
Un miembro en especial. La mujer de cabello rojo sonreía mientras agarraba el brazo del sujeto encapuchado. Sintiendo que todo era tan familiar. Casi previendo el resultado de la próxima batalla con los seres que destrozaban su mundo.  
  
Sintiendo que de nuevo, ella moriría otra vez.  
  
[------------------------]  
  
Recuerdo.  
  
Todo él recuerdo fué tan rápido que ella casi lo olvidaba mientras la mujer avanzaba, sosteniendo orgullosa esa espada de Luz.  
  
- Sorprendida, Ladrona. Estoy segura que si. ¿A que no habías visto antes una de estas?  
  
Lo mas extraño era que sí. Reena sentía que había visto antes armas como esa. Así también como lo que eran capaces de hacer.  
  
La mujer se arrojó a ella, dispuesta a rebanarla en dos con un mandoble vertical. Reena alcanzó a evadir, saltando hacia un lado, sintiendo como el aire se calentaba cerca de ella. El estate de libros no fué capaz de evadir y un segundo después, colapsaba, cortado limpiamente en dos.  
  
Un segundo ataque, este horizontal, obligó a la pequeña pelirroja a saltar, girando en el aire, para terminar a 2 metros de altura, sujeta con los pies a las estanterías de libros mientras sus manos buscaban sus armas. el estante, nuevamente no soportó el peso y los ataques de esa espada y colapsó.  
  
En el aire, mientras caía, Reena lanzó varios dardos somníferos, sin embargo desaparecieron cuando la mujer prácticamente los vaporizó con la hoja de esa extraña espada a lo "Star Wars"  
  
¿Una Jedi quizás?  
  
Mas ataques y Reena se mantenía fuera del alcance de esa mujer. En todo ese momento temerosa que la loca esa cortara limpiamente la Biblia que tanto trabajo le costaba cargar.  
  
Al fin y al cabo, ese libro representaba unos cuantos cientos de miles de dólares.  
  
Por lo tanto, en un esfuerzo de desconcertar al enemigo, Reena aventó la Biblia hacia arriba, convenientemente alto, haciendo que los ojos de su adversaria se desviaran un poco.  
  
La atención de la mujer se desvió un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que su rival la atacara. Con una serie de patadas y golpes certeros, el aire de la esgrimista salió de sus pulmones demasiado rápido y el dolor de su cuerpo provocó que se retirar unos pasos.  
  
Ese efecto era el que Reena quería. Cogió el libro antes que este tocara el suelo y se retiró de la habitación.  
  
La mujer maldeciría un momento antes de arrojar algo al suelo del lugar. Una nube de humo azul oscuro la rodeó y este, al disiparse, revelaba algo.  
  
La mujer ya no estaba.  
  
[-----------------------]  
  
Reena corrió por los pasillos, esperando encontrarlos vacíos. Pero algunos guardias de refuerzos habían sido enviados cuando un grupo de hombres inconscientes había sido encontrado en un corredor mas lejano.  
  
Con solo una mano disponible para disparar, Reena hacía lo posible por conectar los blancos con sus dardos, navajas y uno que otro disco metálico de su hebilla. El pasillo, uno de los mas largos, se encontraba con otros. Algo menos iluminados. Pero cada vez que ella espiaba por ellos, una nube de humo aparecía, con una figura femenina dentro de ella.  
  
De repente Reena se encontró pensando en un tal Nigthcrawler*.  
  
La velocidad que llevaba ella era alta. Lo suficiente para no ser un blanco fácil y lograr acertar con su puntería superior.  
  
Entonces, frente al final del corredor. En una puerta. Una nube de humo comenzó a aparecer. Reena apretó el paso y se arrojó con los pies por delante provocando que sus talones encontraran algo.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
La puerta pesada de Roble cedió ante el impacto de dos cuerpos. Aunque, para ser exactos, fue el de un cuerpo empujado por otro.  
  
La cabeza de la mujer de cabello azul llevó la delantera en la entrada impetuosa. Los pies de Reena estaban en su quijada mientras ella volaba como una lanza, agujerando la perta. Giró hacia atrás para aterrizar con ambos pies en el suelo de lo que parecía ser...¿Una armería?  
  
Las paredes estaban tapizadas de armas antiguas. De diversas partes del mundo. Lanzas apaches, katanas, cuchillos de comando, machetes chinos. Por un segundo una pequeña gota de saliva se quiso escurrir por la boca de Reena. ¡Que hermoso! El paraíso.  
  
El gemido de batalla de la mujer de cabello azul la regresó a la realidad y apenas eludió una estocada. La hoja luminosa brilló cerca de ella haciendo que sintiera el intenso calor que emanaba. No había opciones. Tenía que contraatacar. Aventó el libro a un escritorio lejano para ponerlo a salvo y sus manos agarraron un machete chino, brillante como espejo. Extendió la hoja y sin darse cuenta realizó unas maniobras casi coreográficas. Para terminar en una postura de ataque.  
  
Ambas combatientes se arrojaron y chocaron las espadas. La hoja metálica flexible del arma china se encajó en la pared mientras que Reena maldecía. Había sido cortada limpiamente. Como mantequilla por un cuchillo caliente.  
  
A la mano estaba una lanza con hoja de pedernal. Decorada con plumas y otras cosas. India. Nuevamente las maniobras coreográficas inconscientes. Otra vez, a la carga. La mujer esquivó por poco las estocadas de la lanza y trataba de cortar la madera de la lanza, pero era diestramente manejada y cuidada por la usuaria. Pero no duró demasiado. El pedernal de la punta se clavaba en la pared.  
  
La mujer estudió a Reena y a sus reacciones frustradas. Con una sonrisa burlona le indicó con una seña que escogiera otra arma. Quería prolongar un poco su muerte. Solo por diversión.  
  
Reena eligió una espada parecida al "Destino verde"**. La desenvainó y pasó sus dedos por la hoja tambaleante. Con un golpecito la hizo cantar y la jugó un poco. En su mente acelerada recordaba muchos movimientos para usar ese tipo de espada. Así que en vez de atacar primero. Llamó a su rival con los dedos.  
  
La mujer y su espada de luz se arrojaron a la pequeña chica y esta rechazó, sorprendentemente la espada, desviándola y golpeando el abdomen de su contrincante con la rodilla. Se alejó de ella. Sonriente. Había descubierto una forma de atacar.  
  
[Para razonar el porque, no tiene mucha ciencia. Al igual que la fuerza de un martillo para meter un clavo se centra en la pequeña área de la punta, cualquier objeto cortante concentra la fuerza en el área del filo. En el caso de la espada, la intensa energía despedida por esta se concentraba mas en el filo. Por lo que manipulando el área de la "hoja" el daño era menor. Simple física.]  
  
La mujer la miró, como si con eso atravesara su cabeza con un láser. Una simple espada en contra de su joya. Gritó, provocando un escalofrío en la espina de la pelirroja y la hoja de la espada luminosa brilló más. De repente como un flujo de olas puntiagudas avanzaba desde la base a la punta. Como una clase de sierra fluorescente.  
  
Reena tragó duro. Varias veces. Una parte de ella le hizo ver que estaba perdida. La otra dijo: "Genial. Con lo que me gustan los retos."  
  
La espada de Reena nuevamente danzó alrededor de la otra, tratando de desviarla. De provocar una brecha en la defensa de la mujer. Para atacar de nuevo. Pero lo que logró fue una nueva arma inútil. La punta en una pared.  
  
Ya no las hacen como antes.  
  
Un mandoble horizontal de la tipa y Reena retrocedía unos pasos. Renuente a ser rebanada por esa hoja. Solo que no contó con que sus pies se tropezaran. Y sus pocos cuarenta y tantos kilos se vinieran abajo. Ambas manos de la mujer en el mango. Sonrisa cruel en sus ojos extraños. y el movimiento previo a un corte.  
  
Entonces algo paso. La mujer estrellaba su espalda en una pared opuesta mientras polvo y algo de basura volaba como impelido por un viento. Reena estaba con sus manos extendidas, jadeando como si hubiera levantado a 3 guardias con una sola mano. Por un momento sintió un cosquilleo en sus brazos...  
  
Se levantó y agarró el arma más próxima disponible. Una vara larga, circular. Como un palo de escoba de más de metro y medio de largo. Otra vez jugó con el, girándolo, colocándolo en guardia como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.  
  
La mujer se levantó adolorida por el golpe. Lo que Reena no vio, ella lo vivió. Un golpe de viento emanado de las palmas de la chica la había sorprendido. Mas aún al sentir la cantidad de fuerza impreso en ese ataque.  
  
Esta surgiendo.realmente esta surgiendo.  
  
La batalla siguiente puede ser resumida en esto. La vara resultó resistir sorprendentemente la hoja luminosa de la espada esa. Y ambas se sorprendieron. Reena conectó varios golpes a la cara de su rival y uno que otro a las costillas. La otra solo gritaba en frustración cuando ninguno de los cortes incandescentes lograba su blanco. La tipa parecía un saltamontes con esteroides pues no dejaba de moverse. Hasta que.  
  
Reena gritó de dolor cuando bloqueó un corte diagonal directo a su costado. La barra resistente de material desconocido evitó que la partieran en dos, pero la espada estaba muy cerca de su carne. La estaba quemando. Sus prendas humearon al prácticamente vaporizarse por la cercanía del arma y la piel, ardía tremendamente.  
  
Todas las fuerzas que le quedaban estaban puestas en alejar esa arma antes que su carne fuera barbacoa. Una descarga de adrenalina mas fuerte que cualquier otra que haya tenido antes la hizo realizar un movimiento sin sentido. Extendió su palma justo en frente de la cara de la mujer y, gritando mas fuerte, una onda de viento la golpeó en el rostro, alejándola y obligándola a visitar la pared una vez mas.  
  
Reena se desplomó en sus rodillas, sujetando su costado quemado con una mano y tratando de equilibrarse con el bastón largo. Sus jadeos cansados llenaban la habitación y ambas se pusieron de pie con mucha dificultad.  
  
- ¿Te duele, verdad? Una herida con esta espada no sangra. Pero si sobrevives, te dolerá mucho con cada invierno.  
  
Reena no sabía que decir. Solo se irguió completamente y alistó el bastón. El dolor ya no tenía importancia mientras concentraba todo su espíritu en el ataque. Como estaba entrenada ha hacerlo. ¿O no?...  
  
Con una velocidad muy grande, corrió hacia la peliazul. Esta bloqueó con la espada el patético ataque horizontal realizado con la punta del bastón. Pero de pronto la punta avanzó aún más rápidamente golpeando su objetivo. La nariz.  
  
La cabeza de la mujer rebotó en la pared y la hoja de la espada pereció vacilar mientras Reena se erguía victoriosa ante el cuerpo derrumbado del contrario.  
  
- Gané. -dijo en un tono casi neutro, pero con una pinta de confianza en el rostro.  
  
La mujer no podía dar crédito a esa sencilla palabra. A ese deja vú que la perseguía sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera. Ella estaba de nuevo allí. Diciendo esas mismas palabras. Solo que esta vez. Sería una victoria amarga. Con un grito encendió de nuevo el arma extraña. Pero en vez que lanzar un ataque sorpresa a la pelirroja, un rayo de luz se dirigió a la Biblia que ella buscaba. Esta se desintegró en cenizas.  
  
- ¡¡NOO!! - todo su trabajo. Su pelea. Esa tipa.  
  
Una nube de humo la envolvió y al disiparse este. Desapareció. La furia comenzaba a crecer. Si ella misma pudiera verse, juraría que una clase de aura roja la envolvía y sus ojos empezaban a llamear.  
  
- ¡Alto allí!  
  
Un grupo de guardias armados entraron y apuntaron miras láser a la cabeza de Reena. Con una sola mira de ella, todos vacilaron.  
  
Una ventana estaba cerca. Y por ella, la ladrona salía de un brinco.  
  
Llevándose la barra extraña de recuerdo.  
  
[--------------------------]  
  
Un hombre joven estaba descansando en un gran sofá ejecutivo, contemplando por una amplia ventana la brillante luna en la oscura madrugada. Una puerta detrás de él se abrió, dejando entrar luz del exterior a la guarida de El.  
  
- Mi señor. He fallado. - La mujer de pelo azul entró cabizbaja. En su cinturón colgaba la Gorn nova.  
  
- Fallar. No es una palabra común en ti, Sherra.  
  
El hombre giró el sofá y su cara cubierta en la oscuridad pareció endurecerse al ver el estado en el que ella estaba. Su cara golpeada e hinchada en varias partes. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Parecía deprimida, casi a punto de llorar por haber fallado. Por haber perdido ante ella una vez mas...  
  
- Mi querida Sherra, no te preocupes. Se que hiciste todo lo necesario dentro de tu misión. Por eso estoy satisfecho contigo.  
  
La aludida Sherra cerró los ojos cuando su cara fue acariciada por esas manos.  
  
- ¿Cuáles son sus siguientes órdenes, Señor?  
  
- Descansa. Reponte. Por el momento debemos mantener el perfil bajo hasta nuestra cumbre. Todos han confirmado su presencia. Kyoto y Londres asistirán y nuestros planes se verán recompensados.  
  
- Si señor. - Ella sonrió, satisfecha de haber complacido a su dueño, a su razón para existir. - ¿Qué hay de Invers? Se llevó la barra de Oliharcón. Y... tuve que destruir la Biblia de Clair.  
  
- Es algo que no se pudo evitar, pero por ahora no nos preocuparemos por eso. Descansa. Te llamaré después.  
  
- A sus pies mi señor.  
  
El hombre se quedó solo cuando una nube de humo se llevó a su sirviente más fiel. Si todo seguía así, todo su trabajo rendiría frutos, llevándolo mas cerca de cumplir su propósito. Solo esperaba que esos Aristócratas y samuráis antiguos cooperaran.  
  
Pero si no era así, aún tenía la piedra del sabio.  
  
Y las ruinas de Alemania.  
  
Se permitió una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su escritorio.  
  
Solo un poco mas.  
  
[----------------------------]  
  
Reena se dirigió a la banca tradicional donde hacia los pagos.  
  
Una apretada venda cuidaba la herida de bala y la quemadura bastante seria que el combate anterior le había regalado.  
  
Sentada en la banca, estaba Laura. La acompañaban lo que parecía ser un guardaespaldas gigantesco de color y un mayordomo más pequeño que sostenía... una bandeja con tazas y una tetera de té!  
  
- Señorita Invers, - saludó Laura vestida de traje sastre color azul marino y su cabello recogido con una cinta azul. - Gusta una taza de té.  
  
- Si gracias.  
  
El mayordomo le proveyó de una taza de porcelana finísima. Algo sacado el siglo XV, bellamente coloreada a mano por un fabricante...  
  
A media explicación Reena estaba bostezando. Laura entendió y se dirigió al hombre grande.  
  
- Garubos, tu y Jiras déjenme sola con la joven Invers. Necesito hablar en confianza.  
  
Garubos dudó un poco, pero finalmente hizo una seña a su compañero y se alegaron con rumbo desconocido. No sin dejar primero la tetera de te caliente y un pequeño plato de galletas.  
  
- Y dime, ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas? ¿Mejor?  
  
- Si, gracias. - Reena evadió. - Escuche, encontré dificultades esta madrugada y no pude conseguir la Biblia.  
  
- Fallar es raro en ti. Pero no te preocupes, ya habrá más posibilidades.  
  
- No creo. Fue destruida.  
  
La taza tambaleó, mostrando que el autocontrol de Laura se estaba perdiendo. ¿Destruida? Eso no podía ser. Sin la Biblia nada habrá valido.  
  
- Pero...- Estaba diciendo Reena. - Encontré esto en la computadora. - Sacó un par de discos ZIP. - Parece que los datos habían sido capturados aunque están codificados. No se si les sirva de algo.  
  
Laura reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Al menos había esperanza. Terminaron la transacción, Reena satisfecha de que le pagaran lo acordado aunque solo fuera por los discos. Ella quería irse para cuando el té y las galletas se acabaron. Pero había cosas que aún rondaban en su cabeza. Esa espada, la mujer mutante (a esas alturas se había convencido de que era eso. Una Nightcrawler.) y ese bastón de metal tan extraño que había reservado de recuerdo. (Uno nunca sabía cuando podía usar un palo resistente en extremo al calor)  
  
- ¿Sabe algo? - dijo cuando terminó la taza del excelente té. - Cuando estaba allí fui atacada.  
  
- Eso no es sorpresa.  
  
- No, pero... olvídelo.  
  
- Si querías decírmelo, es porque debes pensar que es importante. Adelante. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
  
- Me atacó una mujer. Fue la misma del miércoles. Pero esta vez tenía una espada. Muy rara. Como... - busco las palabras adecuadas. - el sable jedi de Star Wars. Se que es loco.  
  
Pero Laura, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y mantener la calma, ya sabía que era. La Gorn Nova. Cuando dieron un vistazo a los datos que Reena les llevó del Proyecto Gora Nova, inmediatamente pensaron que se trataba de un arma nueva, con lo que al fulano ese le encantan; o un esfuerzo de ese tipo por imitar las Armas de la Luz de antaño para sus propósitos oscuros. Pero esa arma. La Gora Nova misma en posesión de Sherra. Era mas de lo que había previsto.  
  
Casi media docena de veces estuvo a punto de decirle a Reena lo que sabía. Explicarle acerca de todas esas operaciones que la había mandado ha hacer. Acerca de la realidad de los Ryuzokus y Mazokus. La vio por un momento. Era fuerte, en extremo. Mas de lo que alguna vez lo había sido. Pero aún le faltaba la voluntad. Necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para prepararse. Un par de misiones mas para que ella misma se decidiera a recordar por completo. A aprender...  
  
- Sabes, en mi vida he visto muchas cosas. Y eso me ha obligado ha aceptar imposibles y mantener una mente abierta. - Terminó diciendo Laura. - Lo que dices parecería ser mentira, pero mas vale no juzgar las cosas y tener cuidado para la próxima.  
  
Reena asintió. De alguna forma lo sucedido no podía ser tan loco. Después de todo, ella sintió el intenso calor de esa espada y estuvo frente a esa mujer cuando desapareció. Se levantó, en un esfuerzo por evadir la pregunta obligada...  
  
- Por cierto, ¿Ya lo pensaste?  
  
Reena bajó la cabeza. "Tenía que sacar eso". La opinión de Zel aún estaba en su cabeza. Pero no le gustaba la idea de estar bajo órdenes todo el tiempo.  
  
- Aún no lo sé. No me encuentro en posición de tomar una decisión ahora. - Inconscientemente se llevó a mano al costado quemado. - Esperaré indicaciones de su piedra.  
  
- De acuerdo. Descansa Reena.  
  
Reena se alejó, dispuesta a depositar el pago en su banco privado y realizar una visita de cortesía a Zel. Ver si tenía algo para acelerar la curación de las quemaduras ya que al día siguiente tenía que verse con Sylphiel.  
  
Laura Davies se quedó sentada, jugando con los discos ZIP y pensando en el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Y ninguno de ellos parecía muy bueno. Su celular sonó.  
  
- Y bien. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Al fin se decidió?  
  
- Gaudy, te he dicho que no me llames por celular. Podrían estarnos oyendo.  
  
- ¿En serio? Ja, creo que se me olvidó. - Su voz era juguetona. Casi podía verlo llevarse la mano a la nuca y sonreír tontamente. Si no lo conociera mejor.  
  
- Aún no se ha decidido, pero tengo en mis manos información vital. Ordena que un equipo de criptógrafos me encuentre en el museo.  
  
- Tu lo tienes chica. ¿Vienes a casa esta noche, o el trabajo es mejor que el amor?  
  
- Nunca patán. - dijo Laura con una sonrisa. - Te veré en la noche.  
  
Ambos se despidieron y Laura-Filia levantó la vista al cielo azul. Cuestionándose las innumerables decisiones que tuvo que tomar en su larga vida.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
Luna no fue a trabajar la noche del viernes. Por lo que cuando Reena llegó a su casa a las 10:30 de la noche encontró a Luna sentada en la mesa, preparando lo que parecían ser hamburguesas.  
  
Reena estaba petrificada en la entrada. Era tarde, su hermana allí. Un golpe y un regaño eran esperados. Pero amablemente luna le pidió ayuda. La siguiente hora se la pasaron conversando casi alegremente las experiencias del trabajo de Luna y los chismes (aunque fueran inventados) de Reena. A las 11 y cacho estaban comiendo tranquilamente siguiendo la guerra en CNN.  
  
Para Reena fue extraño la forma de comportarse de Luna. Más aún cuando le preguntó si podían salir al cine al día siguiente. Al fin y al cabo, desde cuando no hacían algo juntas. Para Reena había gato encerrado, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era.  
  
Nuevamente un pero. Pero nada raro pasó. X-men 2 era buena película y las rosetas me maíz aún mejores. Luna incluso pagó todo, acostumbrada a los gastos exorbitantes de comida.  
  
Parecía años desde que compartían tiempo de calidad juntas. Y siglos desde la última vez que patinaron sin presionarse por competir. Solo por deleite.  
  
Como todo en la vida de la ladrona, había un pero. En esta ocasión, Luna observó que Reena checaba la hora en numerosas ocasiones. Para la tercera vez que lo hacía en los últimos 10 minutos se vio obligada a preguntar. "¿Te pasa algo?"  
  
- Bueno, yo... este, jaja, es que quedé de verme con una compañera para pasar la noche en su casa. Pero la estoy pasando muy bien y... bueno... quería...  
  
Luna entendió. De hecho se alegró de que se hermanita tuviera una vida social. Además, eso le dio una herramienta para torturarla un poquito...  
  
- ¿Una amiga? Mmmm, ¿no será cierto joven moreno con quien convives de vez en cuando? ¿Crees que puedes engañar a tu hermana?  
  
No pudo resistir la sonrisa cuando Reena se sonrojaba y declaraba casi gritando que Zel era su amigo y que no tenía que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Luna estaba consiente de eso. Pero esa expresión de tortura de su hermana era incomparable. Realmente lo disfrutaba, como cualquier hermana mayor. Haciendo un gesto conciliatorio con ambas manos y unas gotas de sudor por la vergüenza de ser observadas por varios transeúntes que de repente se sentían interesados por la escena que su hermana estaba montando, tomó a Reena por una de sus manos y salió de la pista de patinaje.  
  
El camino a la casa fue muy divertido, para Luna y exasperante para Reena. Pero finalmente se despedían cuando la pelirroja partía, bolsa en mano para encontrarse con su amiga.  
  
Luna suspiró recordando el agradable día que pasó y la frustrante noche que le esperaba como "Saca borrachos" no oficial.  
  
Pero al menos, trataba de vivir. Aprendiendo a no preocuparse por el pasado. Centrarse en el presente, y ver el futuro con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Esperaba que su hermana hiciera lo mismo.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
Aunque una hora no fue especificada. Sylphiel tenía todo preparado para las 5:00. Un par de Pizzas tamaño familiar caseras (esto es, 100% deliciosas). Una botella familiar de Coca-Cola y un pastel de limones***. De repente se preguntó "¿Será suficiente?" Estaba pensando en pedir otra por teléfono cuando el timbre sonó.  
  
- ¡Hola Syl! - Saludó Reena sonriente, contenta de ver a su amiga y cargando una mochila de tamaño medio. - ¿Llego tarde?  
  
- No Reena, pasa. - Sylphiel estaba un poco nerviosa. Después de todo, era la primera vez que invitaba a alguien a su casa.  
  
Su hogar estaba casi a las afueras de Chicago. En los suburbios, donde las casas son respetablemente grandes, con amplios jardines y algo caras. La morena venia de una familia con recursos suficientes como para clasificarse "acomodada", aunque casi nunca disfrutaban la preciosa casa.  
  
Mientras le mostraba el lugar a Reena (que a comparación con el departamento donde residía, esta era una mansión) Sylphiel explicaba que sus padres eran agentes de ventas de una empresa internacional [N.A.:Aquí el autor deja a su total libertad pensar que empresa.] por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo no estaban en casa.  
  
Reena simpatizó con su amiga. Solo que pensó que la soledad que debía sentir era mayor que la de Luna y ella juntas. Después de todo ellas se tenían la una a la otra. Syl...bueno, simplemente estaba sola. Se preguntaba como sería tener padres que se preocupaban por ella. Que la castigaran por llegar tarde ,que les explicaran como era crecer o simplemente vieran una película los domingos por la tarde.  
  
Tendría que preguntarle a Amelia. "La niña perfecta".  
  
Su nariz se movía por propia voluntad mientras el pensamiento de los padres moría en su mente. ¿Cómo era que no había distinguido ese delicioso olor? Olía a... pizza, con extra queso, peperoni, carnes frías, y...y...deliciosa piña?  
  
Los ojos de Sylphiel se abrieron en sorpresa después de que un sonido grave y casi hueco emanó de las entrañas de su amiga. Una gota de sudor frió corrió por la frente de Reena quien trataba de calmar el rugido de su molesto estomago y, ambas, sin ninguna palabra, decidieron que era hora de comer algo.  
  
10 minutos después, Reena prácticamente lamía los restos de la pizza más gloriosa que había comido en su vida (Las dos pizzas, para ser exactos.) Sylphiel solo había alcanzado a comer una modesta rebanada, pero ni eso le quito el gusto o la alegría del momento.  
  
¡Reena la estaba felicitando por lo exquisito que cocinaba!  
  
Lamentablemente, la pregunta de ¿Será suficiente? Quedó contestada cuando un nuevo rugido sonó en la estancia.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
Realmente no es necesario relatar esto. Pero el autor solo lo hace para añadir volumen a esta historia.  
  
Samuel Ericson, repartidor de pizzas de medio tiempo y casanova consumado pensó que la tenía hecha para el resto de la noche cuando recibió el pedido de 4 Mega Pizzas surtidas para un solo lugar. Normalmente solo las fiestas juveniles desenfrenadas que comenzaban en las tardes, eran capaces de encargar semejante cantidad y tamaño de pizzas. Bueno, esas y los tipos amantes del deporte.  
  
Cuando una linda pelirroja abrió la puerta sus expectativas de entrar a la fiesta (como si no hubiera pasado antes) subieron. Cuando no escuchó música, y escándalo, se le hizo extraño.  
  
Intentó flirtear, por supuesto, y solo recibió una mirada que lo perseguiría en todas las noches de pesadilla.  
  
Nunca coqueteen con Reena Invers.  
  
Menos si hay comida de por medio.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
El curso de la tarde transcurrió como cualquier tarde de amigas. Película buena ("Otro día para morir" de James Bond). Después de esa el maravilloso tesoro de "Novia Fugitiva" para el cual Reena, con 6 pizzas haciendo digestión, mas la comida de mediodía, mas las horas atrasadas de sueño, sumado al cansancio general que sentía y al novedoso sedante que Zel le proporcionó para soportar el dolor de la quemadura (la cual lo tenía sorprendido en sobremanera); añadido a la interesante película que disfrutaba en la cómoda cama de la habitación principal de la casa (equipada con televisión de pantalla gigante, DVD y sonido digno de un cine) provoco resultados previsibles.  
  
Reena para cuando Julia Robert huía por segunda vez en la película, los gritos del indignado novio eran secundados por ronquidos de nivel bajo- medio.  
  
Sylphiel, en vez de sentirse mas, o avergonzada por la escena que su amiga estaba montando solo para ella, se sentía contenta. Ella estaba allí, dormida, como un lindo y hermoso ángel roncante. La película dejó de tener importancia, se arrodilló en la cama y colocó la cabeza de Reena en su regazo por segunda vez en la semana.  
  
Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente volara...  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Los sueños normalmente eran vagos. Sin detalles exactos. Solo uno que otro, pero nunca como ese.  
  
Ella estaba allí, de nuevo vestida de rojo, hombreras y capa negras. Parecía estar orando frente a una roca modo de lápida. Una espada estaba clavada en ella, en memoria de la persona que estaba enterrada en ese lugar.  
  
Un espadachín, alguien importante para ella, quizás lo más que alguna persona llegó ha ser en su vida yacía allí desde un año atrás. Caído en batalla y muriendo de la forma más noble de todas, protegiendo a una amiga cercana. Uno mas de la larga fila de seres queridos que fallecían en esos tiempos tan violentos.  
  
Una figura embozada en una capucha se paró detrás de ella. Una persona que, comprendiendo la terrible perdida que ella sufrió, la alentó y cuidó, llegando a ganarse su corazón.  
  
"Es hora. La carta indica que la batalla será la siguiente semana en las afueras de Sailoon. Todos estarán allí."  
  
Ella asintió gravemente y se secó una lágrima. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos. 6 meses, mas. Desde que él, por honor dejó a la princesa para ayudarla a sobreponerse a una pérdida más grande. Desde ese momento en que descubrieron que eran almas gemelas, as de lo que alguna vez pudieron pensar y pasaron todo el tiempo restante defendiendo, cuidando a otros en respuesta a sus propias perdidas.  
  
Unos brazos duros como piedra la rodearon y su oído fue rozado por unos labios pétreos. Aun así, emanaba un calor tan agradable que la hacía sentir protegida.  
  
"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. No dejaré que nada te pase..."  
  
Sus palabras se perdieron en el tiempo.  
  
Muerte. Dolor. Destrucción.  
  
Un castillo ardía a lo lejos mientras hordas de lobos y múltiples monstruos devoraban y destruían lo que quedaba de un ejército de hombres que trataban de detener el avance de ELLA. Reena estaba lanzando hechizos tras hechizos en un esfuerzo de eliminar a esas hordas infernales. Entonces lo vió.  
  
El desaparecía en una explosión de luz lanzada por ELLA. Entonces lo supo. La princesa y todas sus fuerzas estaban muertas. Los refuerzos que venían desde lejos habían fallecido también.  
  
Todo lo que ella alguna vez amó y apreció, se había extinguido.  
  
La oscuridad la envolvió.  
  
"De nada sirve la vida sin amigos" Pensó cuando tomaba la decisión.  
  
Recitando algo, sangrando de sus costados y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, terminó su frase y la oscuridad se extendía aún más, envolviendo a un monstruo negro que aullaba mientras ambas morían.  
  
Después solo desesperación.  
  
Despierta.  
  
No te quedes allí.  
  
Despierta.  
  
Reena abrió los ojos violentamente.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
Es difícil. Pensó Sylphiel por enésima vez en el día. Es tan difícil. Tener miedo todo el tiempo.  
  
El miedo era parte de su vida. Desde que tenía conciencia. El temor al rechazo de su familia, amigos conocidos y un largo etcétera había decretado su estilo de vida. Ser complaciente. Portarse siempre bien. Ser la niña buena. Todo eso.  
  
Si era difícil vivir así, tener que vivir con una desviación lo era mas.  
  
Desviación. Así fue como el tierno terapeuta lo había denominado, antes de "curarla" queriendo seducirla cuando tenia 15. Gracias a Dios, todo terminó con una exitosa demanda en contra del Doctor Zeitgeist. Viejillo rabo verde.  
  
La terapia tuvo origen cuándo le confesó a su madre que tenía una fuerte atracción por una de sus compañeras de la escuela. Ella, por supuesto, queriendo lo mejor para su pequeña, la envió con el terapeuta familiar para que le quitara esas ideas locas de la cabeza. Pero después de lo sucedido, solo confirmó una realidad para ella.  
  
Le gustaban las chicas.  
  
Sin embargo tenía que mentir. Y su vida de nuevo se tornó difícil.  
  
A la par que su cuerpo crecía, por lo tanto el torrente de hormonas con él. Le costaba más mantenerse controlada ante el resto de las personas. La escuela no ayudaba n mucho, y menos aún la costumbre de ducharse después de las clases de deportes. Compartir bañeras y exponerse de esa forma ante las demás. Consumía demasiado de su autocontrol. Solo la vergüenza y el temor al rechazo evitaban que se delatara y comenzara a ver con lujuria a sus compañeras.  
  
Sin embargo Reena era diferente. Si le preguntaran desde cuando empezó su encaprichamiento por ella, no sabría decirlo. Solo que, mientras el resto del mundo la trataba como una extraña dada a su auto impuesta timidez, Reena había sido la primera en hablar con ella, de defenderla incluso en numerosas ocasiones, y era la única que la trataba como alguien normal.  
  
Eso empezó todo.  
  
Tantas veces que había querido decirle todo. Su verdad, que estaba enamorada de ella, y tantas veces el miedo a ser rechazada la había detenido. Una y otra vez.  
  
Pero allí estaba. Vestida con una sudadera sobredimensionada y calcetas (ya no recordaba quien de las dos había sugerido convertir la tarde en una pijamada, pero posiblemente Reena no) con su linda cabeza roja apoyada en su regazo. Durmiendo tan pacíficamente. Como un ángel.  
  
De repente se preguntó ¿cómo sería acariciar esa cara?  
  
Casi sin pensarlo sus manos se colocaron a escasos centímetros de ella. Como si intentara tocarla. Imaginó la textura de su piel, la forma de sus ojos, la nariz pequeña y esos labios rosados. Automáticamente sintió calor dentro de si mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en el ¿Como sería...? Se demoró unos minutos en el área de su cara y, entonces, se aventuró a avanzar.  
  
Sonrió al imaginar el roce con la sensible piel de cuello y los hombros. Dudó un poco al avanzar un poco mas.  
  
Sus manos estaban a poca distancia de su torso y su imaginación voló y su cara se sonrojó cuando su mente imaginó la suavidad de sus senos, la reacción de la piel sensible y quizás su respuesta...  
  
El sueño acabó.  
  
Reena abrió los ojos y se levantó violentamente de su cómoda posición. Giró la cabeza varias veces, como buscando algo y después enfrentó a Sylphiel con ojos casi desorbitados. Se alejó de ella lentamente y por último, se lanzó al baño de la habitación.  
  
Solo se quedó la chica, con las manos en su boca, como reprimiendo un grito. Y mas pálida de lo que alguna vez había estado.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
"Eso no está bien. Eso definitivamente no está bien." Se repetía una y otra vez.  
  
Nunca en su vida había pensado que eso iba a pasar. No estaba preparada para eso y posiblemente no lo estaría.  
  
Los sueños. Esos sueños.  
  
Podía recordarlo a detalle. Casi podía jurar que reconocía a los personajes. Pero lo que mas la angustiaba eran los sentimientos. Todos tan claros cono el día.  
  
Amor, tristeza, desesperación, odio, resignación. Tomen cada uno de ellos, en la escena que más sentimiento les ha dado (la muerte de Maximus o William Wallace por ejemplo) y multiplíquenlo por 100. Mas o menos eso era lo que Reena sentía.  
  
Su cabeza estaba a sobremanrcha, su corazón latía peor que un motor V8 y su respiración era errática. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y un sudor fría brotó de cada poro de su cuerpo. Estaba entrando a un estado de Shock.  
  
Trató de calmarse sujetando el lavabo, pero al verse en el espejo, el reflejo no era ella...o si lo era. Vestida con hombreras y traje rojo, después con vestimenta china de color verde, o de vaquero con pistolas y todo. Por alguna razón no pudo gritar y lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse en un rincón del amplio baño. Abrazándose y tratando de mitigar el dolor de la quemadura que de alguna forma, se había decidido a aparecer.  
  
Tranquila.  
  
Respira.  
  
Forzó a su cuerpo a respirar profunda y lentamente. Obligó a su mente a dejar de pensar, solo se concentró en el UNO. Uno, uno, uno. Deja que los pensamiento y recuerdos fluyan sin juzgarlos. Repite una y otra vez el mantra para no pensar. Al poco tiempo su mente estaba en blanco. Su respiración tranquila y calmada y el dolor lejos.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí, en el suelo meditando para calmar su cerebro.  
  
La imagen de Sylphiel entró sin ser invitada y la llevó a una calma conocida.  
  
Sylphiel.  
  
Eso es. ¿Qué pasó antes de que reaccionara como la loca que era?  
  
Entonces empezó a deducir. Dormida en sus piernas, las manos ceca de...de...allí. La cara sonrojada y la reacción asustada cuando Reena la vio de mala forma.  
  
Reena se sintió confundida cuando sus pesquisas dieron una deducción. Una no muy natural por cierto.  
  
Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en...en eso, la idea dejaba de parecer absurda, o antinatural. Como si la... aceptara?  
  
Reena, ¿que estas pensando? Tu eres mujer y por ende son los chicos los que te deberían...¿o no?  
  
Cabe señalar que, originalmente, Reena empezó a tratar a la tímida Sylphiel por el efecto que esta producía en ella. En otras palabras, la tranquilizaba, borraba sus problemas de la mente sin importar que fueran. De alguna forma era egoísta, tanto que nunca quiso saber los sentimientos que ella tenía.  
  
Pero aún así, estaba ese pensamiento. "Amiga" no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para definirla a ella. Acaso, realmente le gustaba. ¡Pero eso es antinatural! ¡Para fenómenos!  
  
"El 60% de las mujeres entrevistadas admitió haber tenido una relación homosexual al menos una vez en su adolescencia"****  
  
Eso lo había leído en algún lugar y de alguna forma la tranquilizaba en algo.  
  
¡Oh Rayos! Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.  
  
[De los sueños, ni el recuerdo.]  
  
[------------------------------------------------]  
  
Sylphiel seguía en la misma posición desde que Reena se encerró en el baño. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y su piel estaba muy pálida.  
  
Lo había arruinado. La amistad que había construido con Reena se acaba de ir por el caño, todo porque no pudo controlarse. No la culpaba. Después de todo, esos ojos desorbitados le habían dicho todo. La odiaba, le repugnaba. Tanto que había decidido huir de ella. Pero tenía que salir. Y cuando lo hiciera, le contaría todo, le pediría disculpas, le rogaría que siguieran siendo amigas, aunque eso para ella no era suficiente.  
  
Pero de eso a nada...  
  
Su primera reacción fue huir, pero se forzó a quedarse. Ya había huido demasiado en su vida como para hacerlo de nuevo. Esta vez enfrentaría los problemas cara a cara y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.  
  
La puerta del baño se abrió y todas sus resoluciones se diluyeron. Deseaba correr. Pero el nerviosismo la mantenía clavada ene se lugar. Rezó.  
  
[---------------------------------------------------]  
  
Reena al abrir la puerta y ver a Sylphiel arrodillada en la cama, con la cabeza gacha y las manos aferrando fuertemente la pijama supo que había hecho algo malo. Tal vez su reacción a la pesadilla fue malinterpretada y debía ventilar las cosas. Pero eso implicaría otra confesión de parte de Sylphiel. Una declaración que Reena ya había deducido y extrañamente, no la asustaba.  
  
Podía ver como temblaba, como su frente estaba perlada de sudor y obviamente estaba demasiado nerviosa. Se sentó junto a ella.  
  
- Sylphiel, yo...quisiera disculparme por reaccionar así. - Trató de hacerlo sonar como sin importancia, evitando pensar en los sentimientos, en la desesperación, en el terror... - Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.  
  
Ella seguía temblando, sin levantar la vista. Esperando oír un reclamo, una rechazo, un insulto. Reena miró hacia una pared del cuarto.  
  
- Syl, no voy ha asumir que no estaba pasando nada. O ignorar lo que estabas haciendo. Pero cualquier cosa, me gustaría que tu me lo dijeras. Quiero saber que es lo que tienes. - Su voz era suave. No parecía tener reclamo o asco. Reena realmente estaba interesada en saber que es lo que pasaba por esa cabecita.  
  
Sylphiel dudaba. Registraba el tono de vos y sabía que era sincero. Que realmente quería conocerla. Conocer lo que sentía de su propia boca y no deducir. Pero ¿Cuántas veces eso no le había acarreado problemas? ¿Cuantas veces no había sido lastimada? ¿Y si solo buscaba burlarse, o hacerla sentir mas, o contárselo a medio mundo para que la trataran como toda una paria?  
  
Reena no es así, se dijo, ella nunca haría eso. Es mi amiga. Tengo que decirlo.  
  
- Reena, yo...yo...bueno tu... - Pausó y tomó una bocanada de aire. - Tu me gustas mucho. Siempre me gustaste. Pero lo siento yo...- Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos temiendo lo peor. Su voz se cortaba en una clase de sollozo y de nuevo bajó la vista. Temblando.  
  
Las cálidas manos de Reena tomaron las suyas, frías de miedo. Ese calor la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.  
  
Ella estaba sonriendo.  
  
No se burlaba, no se asustaba o la miraba como un bicho raro. Le sonreía.  
  
Reena parecía descubrir sus ojos por primera vez y se preguntó porque no se había dado cuenta de lo bonitos que eran. La perfección de su rostro rota por ese par de lagrimas. Se encontró a si misma limpiándolas de sus mejillas y sintió el impulso de apartar los mechones de cabello que tapaban un poquito su rostro.  
  
Sylphiel, en un impulso de esperanza tomó esa ,mano con la suya y se quedaron mirando a los ojos un momento, tratando de saber lo que pasaba en la mente de la otra. A penas se dieron cuenta quien empezó el avance.  
  
"El 60% de las mujeres entrevistadas admitió haber tenido una relación homosexual al menos una vez en su adolescencia" Recordó Reena de nuevo cuando recibió su primer beso.  
  
Esto no quería decir que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Pero un beso de Zel, en un momento desesperado de alejar a la porrista Amelia dándole a entender que prefería a Reena no cuenta.  
  
Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados mientras atesoraban esa experiencia. Y si las preocupaciones de la pelirroja se esfumaban cuando veía a Syl, en este momento parecía que nunca las había tenido.  
  
Cuando empezaron a acariciarse la nuca respectivamente, no sabían. ¿Quién apagó la luz? Tampoco. Solo se dieron cuenta que en ese momento solo estaban las dos. Y la parte racional de sus mentes se había tomado un descanso. En ese momento sabían que seguirían adelante en un intento de explorar, de deducir lo que sentían. (Una insegura y la otra muy segura.) Las cosas se pusieron escabrosas cuando Sylphiel comenzó a levantar la sudadera de Reena cuando sus manos tocaron el costado derecho.  
  
Se espantó al oír el respingo de dolor de ella y rompió el beso.  
  
- Reena, estas...  
  
- Si, si. - Dijo apresuradamente y se acercó a ella de nuevo. - Solo que allí no, por favor.  
  
Si Sylphiel intentó razonar o tuvo curiosidad, eso lo decidirá el lector. Pero ser esfumó cuando, por voluntad e iniciativa propia, Reena asumía ahora el mando y la actividad previa continuada.  
  
Cuanto tiempo duró, no podrían decirlo. Normalmente el tiempo se dilata en esas cuestiones. Sin embargo esa breve eternidad, ese infinito momento fue algo nuevo para ellas, algo que estaba mas allá de lo que habían pensado antes. Y quedaron tremendamente felices por eso.  
  
Para las 2 de la mañana, iluminadas por la tenue estática de un televisor de pantalla gigante, Reena y Sylphiel, yacían abrazadas.  
  
Ambas teniendo sueños privados.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Jadeaba. El dolor le atravesaba cada miembro de su cuerpo y la fatiga se extendía.  
  
Frente a ella un hombre lobo negro y gigantesco dirigía sus ejércitos hacia el último reducto de humanos que intentaba detenerlos. La guerra se había perdido.  
  
El había muerto.  
  
Al igual que todos los demás.  
  
Empezó a recitar. Con cada palabra acercándose mas a la muerte si tenía éxito. O a la destrucción total si fracasaba. ¿Qué importa el mundo? Si no se tiene a nadie para recorrerlo.  
  
Las fuerzas le flaqueaban y tubo que detenerse cuando un pequeño y afilado rayo de energía atravesó sus entrañas y quemó sus vísceras. No podía dejarla ganar. Tenía que continuar.  
  
Unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y un remolino de polvo negro la empezó a rodear.  
  
- Estoy contigo Reena.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que haces Zeross? - Le preguntó al individuo que estaba detrás de ella, casi abrazándola. De pronto sintió una clase de energía que le renovaba las fuerzas.  
  
- Es un secreto niña. Continúa.  
  
Siguió con su recitación sintiendo a cada momento unas fuerzas y un poder que jamás había sentido antes. Al tiempo que la esencia del individuo detrás de ella se perdía a cada momento. Entonces terminó.  
  
Una explosión de luz negra barrió con toda la vida a su alrededor. No volvería ha haber algo igual otra vez.  
  
Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, con su mano derecha en su estómago y los ojos cerrados. Y una sombra la cubrió momentáneamente.  
  
Era una clase de reptil con alas. Un dragón que planeaba sobre de ella y empezaba el aterrizaje batiendo sus descomunales alas. El polvo se levantó a su alrededor cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y poco a poco, se convertía en una mujer que ella conocía.  
  
Largo cabello rubio y ojos intensamente azules. Un par de mechones se escapaban de su diadema enjoyada para tapar un poco su rostro parecido a porcelana. Estaba agitada. Los ojos hinchados como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo llorando.  
  
Se arrodilló a un lado de ella, juntando sus manos y provocando un brillo en ellas. Colocó sus manos sobre la herida cuando se dio cuenta de algo: La sangre era negra.  
  
- No te preocupes por mi Filia. - Dijo débilmente. - Estoy mas allá de ese tipo de ayuda.  
  
Abriendo los ojos le demostró por que. Estos eran alargados, como los de un gato, a pesar de ser rojos como siempre. Extendió una mano manchada de su sangre negra y limpió una lagrima de Filia.  
  
- No llores por mi. Todo acabó. Por fin terminó. Me iré con ellos. Al fin.  
  
- Reena, si, descansa. - Mas lagrimas brotaban de esos ojos azules. - Has cumplido tu propósito con honor. Lo haz hecho bien. Descansa.  
  
- Adiós Filia. - Susurró la pelirroja.  
  
- No. Te veré de nuevo.  
  
Te veré de nuevo. La oscuridad la envolvió otra vez.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Un dolor intenso en su costado la obligó a levantarse. Eran casi las 4 de la mañana y se preguntó porque tenía tanto frío.  
  
La ventana estaba abierta y la ciudad en ese momento le hacia honor a su nombre: La ciudad de los 4 vientos.  
  
El aire frío de la madrugada estaba haciendo estragos en su herida, y ¿Dónde rayos estaba?  
  
Le tomó un segundo recordar lo que había pasado se sonrojó furiosamente. Ellas, realmente habían... Volteó a ver a una dormida Sylphiel en el mismo estado que ella y... sonrió.  
  
Incluso el dolor se le olvidó cuando se recostó nuevamente al lado de ella. La abrazó por su cintura y colocó su cabeza en su pecho. Sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de esa fragancia natural que emanaba. Inconscientemente, Sylphiel abrazó a Reena y colocó suavemente su brazo en la herida desconocida, dándole calidez.  
  
Reena no tenía ganas de analizar los sentimientos nuevos que había descubierto. Ni de descifrar el sueño más reciente totalmente detallado que había tenido.  
  
Porque sabía quien tenía las respuestas. Así que simplemente, se acurrucó al lado de su "novia" (esa era la palabra adecuada) y se relajó para dormir.  
  
Mañana sería otro día.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
Para las 10 de la mañana del domingo, Reena se había levantado, bañado y arreglado con la muda de ropa que llevaba en la maleta. Sin importar que tan agradable sea, no es correcto asistir a una reunión de negocios oliendo a una noche de pasión salvaje.  
  
Sylphiel seguía dormida, roncando imperceptiblemente, pero provocando de nuevo las sensaciones de paz y alegría en el corazón de Reena.  
  
Sabía que debían hablar, dejar en claro sus sentimientos y a donde llevaría esa relación. Pero por el momento había cosas que hacer.  
  
Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso leve en la boca. Sylphiel decidió despertar.  
  
- Reena. - Dijo adormilada. - ¿Que haces?  
  
- Tengo que verme con una persona para un trabajo. - Eso era técnicamente correcto. En una relación do debería haber mentiras. - No puedo quedarme.  
  
Sylphiel temía lo peor. Pero fue tranquilizada por un beso mas largo.  
  
- Te prometo que regresaré y hablaremos - Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y cariño.  
  
Sylphiel sintió y se acostó de nuevo. Para cuando Reena dejó la habitación, ella ya estaba soñando otra vez.  
  
Sueños de color de rosa.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Laura Davies estaba trabajando en su cómoda oficina del museo. Los criptógrafos habían trabajado todo el día anterior para decodificar los discos que la Ladrona les había llevado. Pero aún faltaba traducir. Laura se había visto obligada a estudiar de nuevo lenguajes que casi había olvidado. Idiomas arcanos y otros que nunca fueron hablados por humanos.  
  
Debía tener todo listo para cuando ella llegara.  
  
- Señora Davies, la señorita Invers la busca.  
  
- Bueno...hazla pasar.  
  
Eso la sorprendió parcialmente. Esperaba que fuera a llegar. Pero era demasiado pronto. ¿Habría pasado algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápidamente? Una parte dentro de ella se atemorizó.  
  
Reena entró, vistiendo pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y una chamarra del mismo material. Su rostro estaba radiante y sus ojos rojos parecían llenos de vida.  
  
Como antes. Pensó Laura.  
  
- Reena ¿en que te puedo servir?  
  
- Tomé una decisión. Estoy con ustedes. Pero necesito respuestas.  
  
- Me parece justo. Y creo que ya es hora de darte algunas de ella.  
  
- Filia, ¿Quién soy yo? - Preguntó con ansiedad Reena.  
  
Filia. Me llamó Filia. Se dijo Laura.  
  
Ya lo sabe...  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
* Nigthcrawler: mutante tele transportador que hizo su debut cinematogáfco en X-men 2. Cuado se tele transporta, deja una nube de humo.  
  
** El "Destino Verde" Si mal no recuerdo, es la espada protagonista de la película "El tigre y el Dragón" la cual aparte de ser muy antigua era tremendamente poderosa. Cortando como muchas cosas el acero sin mucho problema  
  
*** El pastel de limones lo saque de "El pastel de Limones" Cuya historia, sugiero que la lean. (Que pena que no se haya actualizado, es tan buena.)  
  
**** Esta proporción no es exacta (todavía no la confirmo del todo) pero es real. Según una revista de divulgación. Así que no estoy exagerando. (Tampoco tiro pedradas)  
  
Por cierto, si quieren saber como pelea Reena, Renten "El tigre y el dragón" o cualquier película de Jet Li (no será un excelente actor, pero como artista marcial, mis respetos)  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Como dije, es uno de los capitulo mas difíciles (y largos) que he tenido que escribir. Si no les gusta, díganmelo con confianza. Pero todo tiene una razón. En el Fic de "El pastel de limones" El autor Masaki1 describe el efecto de Sylphiel en Reena como "Es como si me comiera 100 barritas de chocolate" Así que yo solo lo extendí un poco.  
  
Para estas alturas ya deben de deducir quien es el enemigo principal de este Fic. Y si han leido los otros, ya sabrán con quien se va ha aliar. Los capítulos 5 de las tres historias vendrán aclaraciones y relación.  
  
Léanlas  
  
Reviews.  
  
gaby(hyatt: Que bueno que te gustó. Realmente me alegro y te sugiero que leas Soldado. Si no conoces Gundam Wing, creeme, no te decepcionarás si lo investigas. Y si, espero que será buenísimo.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: Pero ya llevo 4 capítulos y solo 4 Reviews. Eso solo me dice algo, Nadie la lee (o se toma el tiempo de dejar comentarios [Hola Raven!]) Los recuerdos son importantes (por eso la insistencia del recuerdo) tanto que el cap. 5 tratará casi de eso y espero no regarla. En ese también se contestará lo de su "amnesia" y el origen de su profesión y la relación con Zel. Paciencia niña.  
  
Sugerencia del día: Realmente no se me ocurre nada. Solo se que se acerca Spiderman 2 y Shrek 2. Los espero. Ah si! "El último Samurai" con Tomás Cruz.  
  
Adios. 


	6. La historia final

N. A. Como he dicho una y mil veces Slayers no es mío, no me pertenece ni gano dinero con él; me gustaría, pero no es un mundo guajiro. Además con tanto problema legal que tendría...mejor así lo dejo.  
  
Esta historia corre paralela a Asesino de Rurouni Kenshin y SOLDADO de Gundam Wing. Si no las han leído Allá ustedes, después no vengan a preguntar detalles que se explicaron en las historias que acabo de decir.  
  
Tengo que admitirlo, la historia quizás no es la más cercana, pero tengo que agradecer a Enerbo y su pagina "Eterno poder" ya que fue de allí de donde me basé para el resumen principal. El resto es sacado de mi cabecita.  
  
2 cosas. Este capitulo es vital para entender "La alianza" Próximo Crossover por lo que deben ponerle mucha atención. Y la otra, no quedó tan bueno como esperaba, pero fue por culpa de las prisas y la impaciencia. Así que me disculpo si su calidad no se asemeja al 4.  
  
Sin mas por el momento...  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
Ladrona  
  
Capitulo 5 "La historia final"  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
Laura Davies observaba a la pelirroja por el monitor. Donde normalmente debería estar comiendo... no corrijo... tragando como niño somalí desnutrido, tenía la vista perdida en un punto distante, sosteniendo una taza de té que hacia mucho ya se había enfriado; e ignoraba la comida que los encargados le habían llevado.  
  
Eso sin duda era perturbador.  
  
Un hombre alto con un impresionante cabello rubio XL se acercó con una nueva taza de café. Laura y él habían estado observando a la joven desde que la breve junta había terminado. Ambos esperaban que se fuera huyendo después de descubrir que todo en su vida era una madeja de secretos e información desconocida.  
  
Y aún no analizaban el pasado.  
  
- Lo está tomando bastante bien. – Dijo Laura cuando el entrenador Gaudy se paró al lado suyo. – En comparación con la vez pasada, está mucho más serena.  
  
- Lo que me preocupa es que no está comiendo. Por lo general no es necesario lavar los platos después de que ella come. Los deja relucientes.  
  
Laura asintió en conformidad. Era extraño, a pesar de la experiencia (y vaya si tenía eso), esta niña siempre lograba impresionarla. Unas veces gritaba, otras huía, otras de reía como una histérica y otras... solo lo negaba.  
  
- Para mí que está en Shock. Quizás debería ir a revisarla...  
  
- No... dudo que eso sea conveniente. El que te mostraras como ryuzoku podría confundirla más. Esta vez creo que me adelanté demasiado.  
  
- Era algo necesario, y tú lo sabes. No sabemos cuando realizarán la siguiente movida. No podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos atrás. Dynast se está moviendo demasiado rápido, y ni siquiera Zanglus sabe cual será su siguiente movimiento. Debemos arriesgarnos.  
  
- ¿Qué me dices del "Gorn Nova Poroyect"? ¿Ya lo han desencriptado?  
  
- Las computadoras trabajan en eso. Se espera que en un par de días mas se tanga la primera versión del programa.  
  
Laura suspiró. Había pasado mas de una hora desde que la dejó sola. Ya era tiempo de regresar a su lado.  
  
- Regreso con ella. – Sonrió tratando de darse ánimos. – A la parte más escabrosa.  
  
Gaudy la besó en la frente mientras le ponía su mejor sonrisa.  
  
- Yo se que puedes, querida Filia.  
  
Filia. Filia. Se repitió ella. Desde hacía cuanto que no usaba ese nombre.  
  
Mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
"Tus padres murieron en un accidente mientras vacacionaban en Aspen" había dicho ella. "Nosotros las encontramos en una casa de asistencia un par de años después"  
  
Es duro no pensar, cuando tienes la cabeza llena de información desagradable. Aunque la hubieras deseado durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Luna se frustraba por no recordar, hasta el grado de no intentarlo mas. Reena se frustraba por no recordar cosas completas, y ahora que la verdad salía a la luz, estaba mas confundida que nunca.  
  
Tuvo padres, por supuesto. No nacieron por generación espontánea o algo así. Padres quienes habían sido ricos e influyentes muertos en un estúpido atentado. Ellas dos, por razones que aún no alcanza a entender, terminaron en una casa de asistencia. Luna llevando mas que nada la responsabilidad de cuidarla mientras esperaban a una nueva familia.  
  
Laura le había dicho que ellos, los Ryuzokus, controlaban esa casa. Que se dieron cuenta del potencial de ambas y las llevaron con ellos, anteriormente a Montana, para un entrenamiento especial. El porque Reena tenía esas habilidades, esa fuerza y agilidad; de alguna forma se explicaba por eso.  
  
Los Ryuzoku las entrenaron para ser sus agentes. Para la guerra por poder en contra de los Mazoku. Sin embargo, de alguna forma se negaron. Después de un periodo de años de entrenamiento, Luna principalmente, se negó a continuar, temiendo que Reena resultara dañada en esas misiones. La rebelión creció, hasta el punto de atacar a la misma Laura, por lo que los principales Ryuzoku decidieron que ellas eran un riesgo en si mismas. Por lo que las expulsaron.  
  
Eso fue hace 3 años.  
  
Un efectivo lavado de cerebro efectuado por el psicólogo residente borró todos los recuerdos del entrenamiento y lo que aprendieron. Les dieron vidas nuevas aunque dejando ese espacio de su mente vacío. Quizás era intencional. Para que hicieran lo que Reena en este momento.  
  
Y Zel. Y la fama de ladrona. Laura había sido poco específica con Zel. Tal parece que, aunque lo habían estado vigilando, Zel era Zel. Tal cual. Ella lo empezó a contactar cuando empezó su labor como Ladrona. Aceptando por instinto las ofertas y trabajos que los Ryuzoku mismos le mandaba.  
  
Toda su vida era orquestada. Una mentira. ¿Por qué no estaba indignada o enojada por eso? Podría parecer raro, pero no lo estaba. Estaba tranquila, como si eso encajara. Como si eso debiera ser.  
  
Pero había algo mas. Los sueños. Las visiones, o lo que fueran.  
  
Cuando se animó a contárselas a Laura, ella sonrió y le pidió que esperara. Después de todo no había comido en todo el día.  
  
Reena esperaba, no sintiendo la necesidad de comer, a pesar de que su nariz le decía que la comida olía delicioso. A pesar que su estomago de vez en cuando protestaba. Pero su cerebro estaba ocupado. Preparándose para lo que sigue.  
  
Sintiendo un poco de temor.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
Laura entró a la habitación y trató de no preocuparse cuando vio la comida fría y completa enfrente de la pelirroja. Sin decir nada llamo por el teléfono a los meseros para que se llevaran los platos. Orden que fue efectuada dentro de los 2 minutos siguientes.  
  
Deseaba estar sola con Reena para lo que seguía. Y vaya que requeriría tiempo.  
  
Reena sostenía una nueva taza de té verde chino. Intensamente caliente, pero agradablemente cálido a través de la taza de porcelana. Laura había estado frente a ella observando cada reacción mientras tomaba pequeños tragos de te.  
  
- Antes de empezar, necesito preguntarte algo. Dime. ¿Crees en el destino?  
  
Reena dudó un poco. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa pregunta? Suspiró cuando la palabra Morfeo sonó en su mente.  
  
- No. Porque no me gusta la idea de no controlar mi vida.  
  
- Buena respuesta Srta. Anderson. Ahora dime. ¿Crees en la reencarnación?  
  
- Respecto a morir y regresar en otro cuerpo. No...creo que no. – Dudó un poco. – No estoy segura.  
  
Laura sonrió. Tal vez no era demasiado apresurado.  
  
- Te contaré una historia. Espero que me escuches antes de hacer una conclusión o algo así.  
  
Esperó un poco mientras abría un libro de proporciones impresionantes que había cargado desde que entró a la habitación.  
  
"Hace siglos, mucho antes de que los Fenicios realizaran su épico viaje a través de las columnas de Hercules, existía un continente perdido en medio del atlántico. Aquella a la que muchos se referían como la Atlántida y cosas como esas. Solo era conocida como el "Mundo Interior". En los inicios de la historia, dos fuerzas rivales se enfrentaron en ese mundo. Una de ellas conocida como Cephied se enfrentó a su contrapartida llamada Shabranigudú y desataron una guerra de proporciones casi mundiales. Finalmente Cephied muere en la confrontación y se divide en 4 partes, a la vez que divide a Shabranigudú en 7 y las sella."  
  
[Reena escuchaba, en alguna parte de su mente reconociendo los nombres]  
  
"La historia en ese continente prosigue y los humanos y criaturas que sobrevivieron a esa guerra continúan con su desarrollo. La tecnología se desarrolla al igual que la magia. Sin embargo una persona se eleva en contra de uno de los servidores de Shabranigudú. En la batalla se forma la Gran Barrera, para evitar que el Dragón residente recibiera ayuda de los demás. Se resucita una de las partes de Shabranigudú pero es destruida finalmente después de una guerra que segó la vida de miles de Dragones y Demonios."  
  
"El tiempo pasó y tanto la guerra entre los Dragones y los Demonios se calmó. Un siglo después surgió una persona especial, con poder y habilidad no igualadas a nadie mas. Un humano que se enfrentó a una de las partes de Shabranigudú la cual había sido resucitada de un ciego..."  
  
Reena se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras su cerebro recordaba algo. Un sueño. [Observaba a un monstruo diabólico desmoronarse ante ella, tenía el cabello blanco y cargaba una impresionante espada sin hoja]  
  
"...después se enfrenta a la Bestia Mágica llamada Sanafer, la cual vence con una espada sagrada..."  
  
Reena desvió la mirada de Laura mientras se veía a si misma acostada en el suelo, con una hemorragia, mientras una muchacha morena trataba de detener la herida. Después atravesar a un sujeto alto de capa roja rodeado de lo que parecía ser humo viviente de dos cabezas con una espada especial. La destrucción de la ciudad y las lagrimas de esa joven por la muerte de todas esas personas.  
  
"... En sus andanzas se encuentra enfrentando a uno de los Dark Lords Creados por Shabranigudú llamado Gaarv, quien buscaba el dominio del Mundo..."  
  
Volaba por los cielos con una capa negra, hombreras metálicas y traje rojo. Cortaba en dos a un hombre de tamaño impresionante con lo que parecía ser una espada de luz negra. Los enfrentamientos en contra de él acompañada de rostros conocidos y su desaparición a manos de un niño.  
  
"... pero finalmente termina luchando en contra del Hellmaster Fibrizzio, quien tenía la destrucción del mundo en mente. Fibrizzio desaparece en tanto que esta persona sobrevive para continuar su lucha..."  
  
El rubio venía caminando a su encuentro, con el rostro cruel y la espada brillante de tonalidad dorada. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo pero no quería hacerlo. No podía matarlo. Ella lo amaba.  
  
"... la cual, de acuerdo a la profecía de Cephied estaba destinada a destruir a un demonio superior llamado Dark Star..."  
  
Recibió la carta de alguien a quien temía. Después la búsqueda de armas extrañas y poderosas. Después de todo la Gran Barrera ya no impedía su búsqueda. Un sacerdote, una lagartija y los demás la respaldaban. Los peligros no importaban, pues al fin y al cabo estaban juntos.  
  
"... con las armas de la luz que él mismo creó. Una vez que cumplió la profecía, se separó de los demás por razones propias pero se vio obligada a regresar debido al levantamiento de otro Dark Lord."  
  
Laura hizo una pausa para analizar el aspecto de la chica. Parecía que recordaba. Y eso le ocasionaba una angustia. La cual crecería en la siguiente parte del relato.  
  
"Zellas Metallium, El ama de las bestias movilizó a sus fuerzas en un intento por encontrar las partes de Shabranigudú restantes, conquistado y destruyendo reinos enteros..."  
  
Una horda de lobos blancos atacando aldea por aldea de gente, destrozando y matando. Un grupo de personas tratando de detenerlos. Ejércitos enteros cayendo mientras dragones desesperados trataban de detener el avance de ella.  
  
"... Muchos cayeron en la primera ofensiva de Zellas, la cual se detuvo solo porque su general se negó a seguir dirigiendo sus fuerzas. Durante un año hubo un cese del fuego mientras Zellas preparaba una ofensiva final y los demás una defensa efectiva..."  
  
Unos brazos pétreos la abrazaron mientras contemplaba la tumba de un ser querido. Tiempo antes de que la batalla final de su vida empezara. Sabía que iba a morir. Pero deseaba equivocarse. Después de todo, aún tenía razones para vivir.  
  
"... En la última gran batalla de esta persona, fue herida por Zellas, pero al recibir la ayuda del general de Zellas, logra destruirla por completo. Su espíritu terminó combinado con el de Zeross Metallium, pero finalmente muere con la sangre de un demonio."  
  
Estoy contigo Reena. Le había dicho, sus fuerzas combinándose con las de ella, elevando su poder a un nivel nunca alcanzado. El final estaba cerca mientras ellos consumaban su unión astral. Eso era. De donde surgen esos recuerdos tan...no pueden ser recuerdos. O sí.  
  
Reena vio a los ojos de Laura. Esos ojos azules, e inmediatamente recordó a los de la chica rubia que había intentado sanarla. Pero no era ella. Era imposible. Solo eran sueños. No eran reales.  
  
O sí.  
  
Laura tuvo que pausar. El destino de cada persona se cumplía y ella era testigo de eso. Ahora, era su deber cumplir con el suyo una vez mas. Debía seguir.  
  
Pasó otra hoja al libro, el cual contenía mapas, dibujos de armas, trajes y símbolos que sabía que Reena reconocía.  
  
"Un par de siglos después, esta persona renace, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros. Encontrando los manuscritos de Volfied, encuentran la única arma de la Luz dejada por Sirius y apoyan a los 3 Dragones sobrevivientes para detener la resurrección simultanea de 4 partes de Shabranigudú en distintas partes del continente. Cada dragón muere, deteniendo a una parte mientras este ser invoca a un poder superior usando la espada y destruye a la parte restante. En esa guerra, el daño a ese continente es tal, que se hunde por completo, provocando la perdida de los conocimientos Mágicos y otras cosas. Al igual que la espada."  
  
La cueva, el individuo alto sosteniendo la espada. Su esposo a su lado apoyándola a cada paso. Muriendo para protegerla y que termine con su destino. La tristeza la invadía al recordar la perdida y la muerte. El sufrimiento y la destrucción.  
  
"Después de varios siglos más, se le encuentra en China, como la guerrera más poderosa del país. Sin embargo, el Penúltimo Dark Lord Deep Sea Dolphin da su vida para abrir un portal hacia otro universo e invoca a Caotic Blue. Esta guerrera, debido a sus cualidades es poseída por Seiryushin ó el Dragón Azul el cual la usa para acabar con ese demonio, aunque representara la muerte del mismo Dragón y de ella."  
  
Entrenamiento de Kun Fu con otros monjes, aunque eso estaba prohibido. Las cuevas y la risa estridente de una chica loca de cabellos azules. La perdida de su mente cuando cruzó el umbral.  
  
"Hace unos 150 años, apareció de nuevo, solo para terminar su propósito y enfrentar a enemigos renacidos en el Oeste de este país."  
  
- Se dice que su destino ha sido conservar el equilibrio entre las fuerzas del Caos y el Orden, aunque en ocasiones no ha sido así. Durante todas sus vidas ha tomado muchos nombres. Lina, Axia, Zu-Li, Ely. Pero ahora estamos convencidos que se encuentra en estos días, para cumplir de nuevo con su destino. Y su nombre es Reena.  
  
La aludida se asustó cuando se encontró con los ojos convencidos de Laura. No podía estar hablando de ella.  
  
¿O si?  
  
- Estas bromeando. – dijo con voz insegura. Aunque después se dio cuenta que podía no estarse refiriendo a ella. ¿O si? - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Estamos convencidos de que eres tu. Por eso tus sueños, las visiones, tus habilidades. Estas aquí de nuevo y...  
  
Reena se levantó sin decir nada. No podía ser. Esta loca. Toda esa historia parecía sacada de la mente de Hajime Kanzaka. Sin embargo su retirada tenía menos que ver con lo ridículo que podía sonar todo eso, que con la verdad. Algo le decía que era verdad. Que ella realmente...  
  
- Mas negro que la oscuridad, mas rojo que la sangre que fluye; enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo... – Aquí Laura hizo una pausa.  
  
"...en vuestro sagrado nombre me acojo a la oscuridad. Que por el poder que vos y yo poseemos, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino sean destruidos" La mente de Reena completó la frase.  
  
- Drag slave.- Murmuró mientras sus dedos casi tocaban el picaporte de la puerta.  
  
- Fuente de todos los espíritus que vagan por la eternidad, la llama azul que nunca se apaga...  
  
"...responde a la llamada de mi alma, despierta tu fuerza dormida, acude aquí desde el infinito para celebrar tu juicio en este instante."  
  
- La-Tlit. – Volvió a murmurar mientras daba media vuelta y observaba sus manos. Mas recuerdos. Mucho mas precisos se agrupaban en su mente. Convenciéndola. Despertando un sentido del deber oculto.  
  
- Que se libere del cielo confinado...  
  
"...que mi cuerpo sea la espada de hielo negro que nos lleve al abismo, que ningún poder pueda detenernos. Destructora de las almas de los dioses."  
  
- Ragna Blade. – La convicción la abrumaba. Todo se hacía mas claro ahora.  
  
- Mas oscuro que la oscuridad, mas profundo que la noche...  
  
- ...aquel que flota en el mar del caos, el rey dorado de la oscuridad, aquí estoy para rogarte, para jurarte lealtad; que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en mi camino por vuestro poder y el mío sean totalmente destruidos. Giga Slave.  
  
- Tu eres Lina Inverse. Hermana del "Caballero de Cephied". La elegida de L- sama  
  
Laura mostró Reena la pintura de la supuesta Lina. Y sin duda era ella. Mismos ojos, pelo, e incluso esa vestimenta roja de hombreras negras que veía en sus sueños.  
  
- Espero que me creas. Pero si o es así. Tengo algo que mostrarte.  
  
Laura se levantó mientras Reena aún trataba de asimilar la pintura y todo el pasado que se agrupaba en su cabeza.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
Habían desendido por en ascensor a uno de los sótanos. Por pasillos por los cuales Reena había caminado días antes en su búsqueda por la piedra del sabio. Sin embargo se encontraron frente a una puerta que los planos no mostraban. Una verdadera puerta secreta.  
  
Laura se paró al lado de un receptor de voz y no dijo nada. Gruñó en varios tonos de forma que un humano no era muy capaz de hacerlo.  
  
"Bienvenida Señora Filia"  
  
Filia. Filia. El nombre le era familiar.  
  
Cuando Laura encendió las luces, se vio rodeada de ropa. Conservada en tubos de vidrio, dignas de un museo. Todos esos atuendos en alguna parte de su mente  
  
Se acercó a uno de ellos y vio una pequeña placa. "Príncipe Philionel. Reino de Seiloon" Recueros. Un mafioso hablador lleno de ideas pacifistas y justicieras.  
  
Pasó al siguiente. "Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova. Reina de Zoana" Un Maniquí portaba una clase de Bikini amarillo con una capa negra de fondo púrpura y una hombrera asemejándose a una criatura con un cuerno en la frente.  
  
Pasó al siguiente. Y se sorprendió por el nombre. "Sylphiel Nels Lahda" Capa negra, hombreras con hilos dorados. Botas, túnica y guantes purpuras. Las palabras de Amiga y Rival danzaban en su cabeza cuando se relacionaban con un tipo rubio.  
  
"Gourry Gabriev" Traje azul y armadura metálica negra. Lo que parecía una espada puesta en la cintura. El muñeco tenía una estatura impresionante. Una ola de sentimientos cálidos la lleno de repente.  
  
"Zelgadis Graywords" Traje beige y capa del mismo color. Una espada inconfundible pendía de su cintura, pero lo mas interesante eran una clase de rocas en la "cara" del muñeco. Cuerpo pétreo se encontró recordando Reena. Calidez humana y valores altos. Preocupación, protección.  
  
"Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune" Blanco con capa del mismo color y fondo morado. Botas y amuletos. Viveza y energía, normalmente mal encauzada. De repente tuvo que sonreír por razones que aún no entendía bien.  
  
"Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, La serpiente blanca" Un pequeño y de mal gusto Bikini y unas impresionantes hombreras de lo que parecían ser metal, guantes y botas. De pronto una sensación de leve repulsión y desagrado la invadió.  
  
Entonces. Lo vio.  
  
Capa y Hombreras negras. Traje rojo y una clase de corpiño amarillo. Una suerte de espada corta y muchos talismanes. "Lina Inverse, Asesina de Bandidos, El terror de los dragones, Enemiga de todo lo viviente. Lina la Rosa" Una ceja tembló en ella sin saber porque. Pero allí estaba. De pronto sintió que el maniquí que usaba su vestimenta la estaba viendo a los ojos.  
  
A su lado estaba las prendas de alguien mas.  
  
Vestimenta clerical, una clase de báculo con una gema encima. "Zeross Metallium, Juushinkan"  
  
- Zeross. – Murmuró Reena al recordar su ayuda. Su respuesta y su esencia desparecer dentro de ella.  
  
- De todos ellos, a los que he encontrado a lo largo de mi vida, - dijo Laura hablando por primera vez desde que entraron a la bodega esa. – Es al único al que no he vuelto ha ver.  
  
Su cerebro recordó la expresión seria cuando flotaba junto a ella mientras Reena y los demás atacaban a Zellas. Sus labios sintieron de nuevo la calidez de su boca cuando le dio ese único beso despidiéndose de ella.  
  
- Creo que de todos, es el único que cumplió a plenitud su destino. Por eso no tuvo que renacer.  
  
Reena avanzó al último muñeco. Un vestido rosa cubierto de una capa blanca. Una extraña maza estaba apoyada en el suelo. "Filia Ul Copt" Entonces todo cayó donde debía de estar.  
  
- Filia. – Dijo Reena volteando a ver a Laura.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Laura había liberado algunos mechones de su cabello rubio, sujeto por una diadema y los había acomodado en su frente. Un par de gruesos flecos Rubios enmarcando su rostro. Después de un bolsillo de su traje sacó un lazo rosa y para su sorpresa comenzó a atarlo a su cola. La cual empezaba a asomarse de la falda de su traje ejecutivo.  
  
- Te dije que te volvería ha ver Lina. – Sonrió Filia cuando la pelirroja la abrazó.  
  
Como dos amigas separadas por mucho tiempo.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
El sótano, si es que pudiera llamarse así, por lo general estaba solo. De hecho era una parte de muchos niveles del castillo donde los Mazoku tenías su sede central  
  
El hombre que estaba sentado en un sofá cómodo rió para si mismo cuando reflexionó en lo que habían terminado los Mazoku. Usando miserables humanos para realizar sus propósito. Viéndose obligados a esperar donde, hacía tiempo, solo necesitaban pensar las cosas para que prácticamente estuvieran hechas. Tenían sirvientas poderosos que les facilitaban las cosas. Y las batallas eran divertidas, en especial por todas esas ondas negativas que los alimentan.  
  
Dynast Grausherra se relajaba mientras veía lo que parecía un cuerpo deforme petrificado, encerrado en un tubo de vidrio de dimensiones bastante grandes. El secreto del poder, la última parte. Durante mas de 200 la había conservado y protegido, esperando para el momento adecuado. Sin embargo ese momento se tardó demasiado. Y las dificultades eran demasiado extremas.  
  
Pero existían soluciones. Y para esas, faltaba poco tiempo.  
  
Un sonido peculiar le llamó la atención, y cuando una nube de humo se disipaba, Sherra estaba allí.  
  
- Milord. - Dijo con respeto, como siempre. – Solo le informo que el señor Shishio, del Jupongatana ha llegado al puerto privado de San Francisco hace una hora. Su transporte llegará al castillo en menos de 20 horas.  
  
- Bien, una buena noticia, al fin. ¿Qué hay del aristócrata?  
  
- Lord Trieze ha partido de Douvres en un avión privado y aterrizará en la pista 4 del aeropuerto en menos de 12 horas.  
  
- Excelente – dijo claramente complacido. – quiero que refuerces la seguridad del castillo al doble para cuando lleguen. Deben sentirse tranquilos y cómodos par la reunión.  
  
- ¿Los verá inmediatamente?  
  
- No. Dejaré que se acostumbren un poco al clima y al horario. Mientras tanto permaneceré en los niveles inferiores. Aún hay cosas que planear. Como la evacuación de emergencia y la transferencia de mercancía valiosa a la base de Hawai.  
  
- ¿Aun cree que seremos atacados? Los ryuzoku no saben de esta cumbre.  
  
- Tienes razón. Sin embargo dudo que los enemigos de nuestros futuros aliados ignoren de este trato. Tenemos que estar preparados. Tenemos muchas cosas en juego.  
  
Sherra asintió.  
  
- ¿Qué pasará con Inverse? Tengo entendido que se ha unido a los Ryuzoku por completo. Ella representa un problema mayor. Podría encargarme de ella.  
  
- Lo se. Sin embargo aún conservo esperanzas para ella. Mientras la doctora Komagata no tenga lista nuestra orden, no hay que eliminar opciones. Después de todo necesitará tiempo para recordar a plenitud su misión. Para ese entonces, el tiempo habrá llegado, o simplemente no nos dará problemas. La que me preocupa es esa mujer dragón. Su insistencia podría ser un obstáculo para nuestros planes. Sin embargo después nos preocuparemos por eso. – Dynast se puso de pie, y procedió a caminar hacia la salida del recinto. – Ordena que se refuerce la seguridad de esta área. Nadie entra sin tener una orden escrita por mí. ¿Queda claro?  
  
- Perfectamente señor. – Asintió Sherra. Como era su costumbre.  
  
Antes de salir del recinto, Dynast se detuvo, parecía que reflexionaba sobre algo.  
  
- Una cosa más. Espero que no te tardes mucho en cumplir tus órdenes. Me gustaría que me acompañaras esta noche. – Dijo finalmente mientras cerraba la puerta sin esperar respuesta.  
  
Sherra no pudo mas que sonreír y asentir, aunque su señor ya no estaba allí.  
  
Prácticamente era inmoral para ellos tener ese tipo de deseos y sentimientos. Después de todo los Mazoku no están hechos para tener sentimientos buenos. Amor, amistad, ese tipo de cosas no estaba en su código, aunque esto no quería decir que no podían aprenderlos.  
  
Y llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas sucedieran. Ella le tenia tanta lealtad y apego, que solo se necesitó una palabra dicha en un momento adecuado, un gesto en las circunstancias adecuadas para despertar esas emociones que esos cuerpos les transmitían.  
  
Dynast adiaba esos cuerpos tan débiles, tan diferentes a la forma Astral a la que estaban acostumbrados, pero al menos aprendían a disfrutarlos. Eso era un pequeño consuelo.  
  
Con una sonrisa, arrojó al suelo unas esferas de humo y desapareció del recinto, después de todo, los negocios antes del placer.  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
La puerta del aula se abrió con violencia, y por poco los vidrios se rompen al ser azotada con fuerza.  
  
Reena Inverse no era feliz. De hecho estaba furiosa. Mira que despertarla de esa forma en medio de la clase.  
  
"Algún día...algún DIA ese Dragón Antiguo me las pagará. Voy a hacerle un Drag Slave tan fuerte que tendrá que pegarse las plumas con Kola Loka" Pensó con una furia y crueldad, de la cual Zeross se sentiría orgulloso.  
  
Un momento. Ya no era un dragón antiguo. Solo era un maestro.  
  
Reena suspiró al percatarse que sus recuerdos una vez más la confundían.  
  
4 días, pensó. 4 días desde que descubrió que todos los sueños y pesadillas, no eran mas que recuerdos de vidas pasadas. Que conocidos y amigos en esta vida, eran la última encarnación de guerreros que habían cumplido su propósito en el pasado.  
  
Era raro. Apenas había abrazado a Filia, cuando Gourry se presentó. Bueno, al menos eso creía ella. El entrenados Gaudy, aquel que había visto entrenar a l equipo de Fútbol y básquetbol, era nada mas y nada menos que el esposo de Filia en esta vida.  
  
Gaudy Davies. Graduado de la Universidad de Oxford en Psicología, con honores y uno de los estudiantes mas sobresalientes de su generación. Nada mal para un antiguo "cerebro de medusa"  
  
Filia le había comentado que no todos los que volvían, recordaban su vida pasada, solo aquellos que aún tenían un propósito que cumplir. Por esa razón, el maestro de Historia Valtiera, antiguo Valgaarv y muerto en la lucha que hundió el continente solo era una persona normal. Rezzo, Martina e incluso Zanglus, no recordaban nada, y ellos solo los mantenían cerca para que, en caso de que deban ser usados (aunque a ninguna de las dos les parecía adecuada la palabra) sea mas fácil su localización.  
  
Zel presentó un problema para ambas. Aunque nunca había dado muestras de recordar algo, la amistad que mantenía con Reena desde el inicio era un poco extraña. De todos modos había sido vigilado y estudiado. Y por el momento era mejor tenerlo ignorante de su pasado cono una quimera.  
  
En los pasados 4 días, la rutina de ella había cambiado drásticamente. Donde usualmente robaría en las noches, y pasaría las tardes durmiendo; la rutina debió ser alterada un poco. Las tardes se encontraba "recordando" sus vidas pasadas con la ayuda del Psicólogo residente Gaudy Grabriev (38 años) y practicando lo que Filia llamaba como Magia de los elementos. En otras palabras, cosas sencillas. Cualquier hechizo con base n la magia negra llamaría la atención de Dynast. Después de todo era el único Dark Lord que aún vivía.  
  
Claro, no podía llegar con Luna y decirle la verdad. Por lo que en "teoría" trabajaba en el museo. Lo que a la camarera le dio mucho gusto. El pobre Zel también tuvo que resignarse al retiro forzado de Reena de la carrera criminal. Después d todo, de allí pagaba la renta. Por lo que pudo conseguir un trabajo honrado como asistente del departamento de ciencias de los Ryuzoku, después de todo, el chico era un geniecito.  
  
Su vida era ocupada, demasiado. Y no había día en que no deseara cambiarla por una más sencilla, pero tenía que aprender a aceptarla para cumplir su destino. Sea cual sea ese.  
  
La única cosa luminosa era su querida amiga... no, novia Sylphiel. El mismo domingo, después de hablar con Filia, Reena regresó a casa de la chica para aclarar la cosas. Hablar respecto a sus sentimientos y ver si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Finalmente decidieron probar. Después de todo en materias como esas, ambas eran totalmente inexpertas. Lo único seguro era que debían ser discretas, con todo el mundo.  
  
Reena seguía escapándose de su casa en la noches. Solo que en vez de realizar trabajos, visitaba a su novia, y en ocasiones pasaba la noche allí. Después de todo, sus sistemas estaban cargados con hormonas, y feormonas las cuales ponían las cosas bastante...movidas.  
  
La puerta de su casillero se abrió de forma rápida al tiempo que el timbre sonaba. Necesitaba cambiar de libretas para la siguiente clase con Rezzo (química para variar. ¿Qué diría Zel de eso?). Su mente, como muchas veces estaba funcionando mucho más rápido de lo que le gustaba, y necesitaba relajarse un poco. Sin embargo por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo. El cabello de su nuca se erizó.  
  
En alguna parte del pasillo escucho unas simples palabras. Casi susurradas. Como si fueran solo para ella.  
  
"Reena Inverse, voy a matarte"  
  
Ella inmediatamente cerró el casillero y trató de buscar el origen de esas palabras. Encontró solo el pasillo lleno de alumnos quienes se preparaban para la siguiente clase, como ella.  
  
Sin embargo, una clase de temor la llenó. Las palabras eran tan frías y filosas cono una navaja. Aunque ella trató de sobreponerse, por alguna razón sintió miedo.  
  
Algo iba a pasar.  
  
Algo definitivamente malo.  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
En un rincón, oculto parcialmente por un expendedor de refrescos un chico inglés observaba gustoso la reacción de la pelirroja. Le había costado un poco encontrarla entre tanto cabello teñido en estas escuelas americanas. Pero allí estaba, abrazando de forma protectora un par de libros y libretas.  
  
Heero Yui sonrió de forma fría al saberse cerca de su objetivo numero uno. Después de cumplirlo iría por el numero dos. Y después... a casa.  
  
Su última misión.  
  
Dio la vuelta para preparase para la acción. La amenaza estaba lanzada. Solo esperaría el momento adecuado.  
  
Y estaba pronto.  
  
En medio del mar de chicos, la compacta figura del soldado perfecto se perdía.  
  
[---------------------------------------------]  
  
Oculto para muchos, un par de ojos dorados vigilaban a los dos chicos.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Notas:  
  
La reencarnación de cuerdo a los hindúes, es el ciclo que las almas tienen hasta que se liberan del Karma. Una vez que lo hacen, su espíritu trasciende a niveles superiores.  
  
Según los Gnósticos, la reencarnación tiene lugar hasta que la persona aprende lo que debe para subir a una realidad superior.  
  
Mas o menos.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: De hecho pensaba ponerla, pero...se me olvidó ponerla. Además si así no leen la historia, menos cuando se dieran cuenta que la protagonista resultaba del otro cachete. Sellos apareció, esta bien. Pero su trascendencia es mayor que la que tu sabes. Incluso mas que la que se relata en esta historia. Ahora una armería es un lugar donde hay muchas armas, si es como un museo, debe de haber de ese tipo. Reena recibió entrenamiento en artes marciales, y si viste "El tigre y el Dragón" verás que alguien así sabe usar prácticamente todas las armas. Todo tiene su propósito, incluso las derrotas de Sherra. Como puedes ver, traté de resolver algunas incógnitas del pasado en esta cap. Espero haberlo hecho bien.  
  
Gaby (hyatt : Hola, es muy agradable verte por aquí, mi fiel lectora, eres la que mas ánimo me da al verte en las tres historias. De Gundam luego te comento en su fic. El pastel de limones lo encuentras aquí en FF, y esta entre los 50'tas. Te aconsejo que la leas, es bastante entretenida. Espero verte en "La alianza"  
  
Como dije en Asesino, este es el final de Ladrona. Espero actualizar soldado la próxima semana y empezar con el sig. Fic en menos de un mes. Así que gracias a todos los que han leído (aunque no han dejado nada, ¡saludos Raven!) y me comprometo a mejorar la historia y resolver dudas siempre que no afecten la continuidad de la historia.  
  
Gracias a todos.  
  
Sugerencia del día: Teineina Tenshi no Teze (Tesis del ángel cruel) Maravilloso Crossover de Ranma ½ y Evangelion. No mas chequen: 'Yo te quiero demasiado Rei' Eso lo dice Ranma. ¿Qué tal?  
  
El que está en FF no es. La historia la pueden encontrar en: http : // www . fire . duncanz . com / ttnt / ttnt _ index . htm  
  
Tuve que ponerle espacios porque si no no aparecía. 


End file.
